Curse of the Dhampirs
by The Danvers Girls
Summary: Karis goes to Ipswich to escape the constant threat... Lexie tries hard to keep her secrets hidden. What happens when two worlds collide? And how will everyone cope when the threat comes back? And what the hell is a Dhampir? PP/KT, RG/OC, TS/OC, CD/OC
1. Prologue Shadows Chase The Light

**Disclaimer: We dont own The Covenant... but if we did... Sam would have Caleb, Ally would be with Reid, Tyler would be the hero (kawi!) and Pogue would disappear or maybe just get a haircut**

**Right, we know it may sound similar to other stories but this IS our first so please give try us a break ... from The Danvers Girls ... enjoy the story**

**Prologue: Shadows Chase The Light**

Karis looked over the scholarship with a keen eye. It was too good to be true. An offer to study in Spencer Academy, in Ipswich?

Karis felt so happy to finally be leaving the orphanage, but at the same time nervous too. Ipswich... She'd heard tales of that place. Apparently, it wasn't the best place in the world, but its Academy had high education rates, so that would do for Karis.

However, Karis wasn't going to Spencer Academy just for studying. She was going there to escape the constant evil presence she felt.

_Karis Clearwater's POV_

Getting a _scholarship_ into Spencer Academy? No way! Yet here it is, right in front of me. I'm so lucky!

This is the chance I've been waiting for. I can finally leave this orphanage once and for all... and that horrible presence that's always been near me. Like someone's watching me...

Maybe I'm being a bit paranoid. There are a lot of kids here! I can't get any privacy when I want to do my own thing. At least in Ipswich I'll have some peace and quiet. I've heard it's one of the best, safest places to go to. That makes me glad, because recently... I've been feeling insecure.

See I'm a little different from the others. I'm a telepathic! Okay, so no big deal, but everyone makes fun of me for it. Of course, being Indian doesn't help either. I'll show them all, though. Just wait until I graduate while they're all stuck as waiters and waitresses! Okay, that's a bit juvenile, but who really cares?

I gave a huge sigh as I started packing some of my things. Orphanage full of brats or not, this place still has a lot of hiding places I can go off and hide in. I loved tormenting the others by running off and climbing onto the roof! It's funny how no one else could do that.

What I miss most is my mom. She died when I was about 7... from a "Sudden Illness." _Hah_, like that would happen. It just seems too mysterious. She wasn't even ill! I have this strange feeling it's got something to do with that presence I've been sensing.

I'll soon be far away from here though, so it's all right if I don't know. I don't think I want to. I flopped down on the bed, ready for one more night of sleep before I catch a train tomorrow... and start my new life in Ipswich.

How hard can it be?

_Little did I know, my choice would lead me deeper into the web of magic I'm already entangled within..._


	2. Chapter One The Stranger On The Train

**Chapter One: The Stranger On The Train**

Karis smiled, teary-eyed at the happy faces waving her goodbye. She thought it was really weird how one minute they hated her guts, then the next they didn't want her to leave.

However, Karis on the other hand felt very emotional. This was the place she'd spent most of her life, and leaving it behind was such a big ordeal for her. Even though Karis knew she'd put this behind her eventually, is was still a really big event in her life.

Giving one last wave to the orphans, Karis turned and trudged down the dusty, unused road from the orphanage.

Luckily enough, Karis made it into town and caught the next train on track to Ipswich just in time. She lazily sat back in her seat, feeling drained. There was something ominous about moving to Ipswich.

But to be honest, it was the best choice she had.

_Karis Clearwater's POV_

I sighed anxiously, my eyes slowly taking in the train's interior. Man, this place could do with a paint job! There are flecks of rust and dirt all over the place!

Oh well, there isn't anything I can do about it. May as well sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. Hm, funny, I think that's a quote from a movie...

Hearing the rattling of the train, and feeling the motion makes me kinda tired. Maybe I haven't been sleeping too well lately. As if I could, with little kids running in and out of my room every five minutes after midnight!

There was a rustle next to me, and instantly I was wide awake again, snapping my head to the side. Unfortunately, all that did was make me look stupid – my light grey eyes stared back into crimson red ones. I felt myself visibly relax again – wait, _crimson eyes???_

I felt myself tense again. Who in the world would have crimson eyes? Unless this guy's just trying to be funny. Because it's really, really not funny at all. That could give someone the creeps! Maybe the police might mistake him for a demon or something? Ah, what the heck am I thinking? I shook my head slightly to clear it of the stupid thoughts running around inside it.

The stranger smiled at me with unusually sharp teeth, and after I managed to drag my eyes away, I realised he was male. He was holding a hotdog in his right hand. Did this train do food too? Oh my god, this must be the weirdest day of my life so far.

His eyes followed mine to the hotdog, and he held it up for me to see, smiling again. I glanced back at his face nervously when his calm, smooth voice interrupted me.

"Do you want this? I'm afraid I've lost my appetite. This train really needs redecorated."

I stared. This complete stranger was offering me a hotdog. A _hotdog_! Come on, this is dodgy! My head is just screaming danger now.

Before I could protest, I felt my eyelids droop, my body overcome with sudden fatigue. What's happening to me?? Just as my brain started sluggishly thinking up a reply, I fell straight into the mercy of sleep.

Pretty freaky, huh?

Next thing I know, someone's gently pulling my up from my seat, and guiding me out of the train onto the platform. I blearily opened my eyes in shock; we were here already?!?

Wow, time flies! I turned around to thank my helper, then froze as I realised two things: one, it was red eyes again, and two, how did he know this was my stop? It's... impossible!

I groaned inwardly as I realised I'd said that last part out loud. Red eyes gave me a concerned, strange look, then smiled at me.

"I checked your ticket, and decided to help you off. Have a nice day!"

Before I could reply, he was gone! Completely gone! What a nerve that guy has. Not even letting me say goodbye? Okay, I'm being a little selfish, he did help me off at this stop. I could've sat there until I reached Timbuktu or something. Which would've been really bad. Then I would've had to pay for another ticket. If I had the money. Hey, Karis, who really cares? It never happened, so stop thinking about that kinda crap! Sighing, deeply confused, I set off out of the station and onto the busy road, eagerly looking around.

Wow, what a posh place! Okay, so there's only one really big, fancy house, but that says it all. I wonder where Spencer academy is? Maybe I'll ask for directions... yeah, that posh house'll do!

Nervously, I walked over to the door and knocked, wondering who awaited me inside.

The door opened to reveal...


	3. Chapter Two End of summer

**Chapter Two – End of summer**

Alexis Danvers or Lexie as she is also known she is sixteen almost seventeen, she has dark blonde hair to her brothers brown she lives what most people may say is a pampered life. She is watched over constantly by her twin brother Caleb and his friends Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. She goes to the best school in the country and is all set for going to Harvard. Most people know that her mother Evelyn Danvers is an alcoholic, but what most people get wrong is the reason behind it. Her ancestors were powerful warlocks dating back as far as the Salem witch-hunt. Only the eldest male receives the taster power at thirteen and full power at eighteen and it is totally addictive, the power is their life, every time they use it ages them. So when most people say her father is dead it's because he looks old enough to be her grandfather and no one would believe that it was him. So why would her family believe that the first girl to be born to the family in like ever... shares the power her brother got when they were thirteen? It was just unheard of, but Alexis knew better. She had powers and WILL ascend the same time as her brother does.

_Lexie Danvers POV_

So how can you really cope when you have four brothers the same age as you and three of them are not even related? The answer is . . . annoying the living hell out of them, mwahahahaha.

Ok so I'm not evil, I wish I were - that way I could get rid of the annoying one. All hail Reid Garwin king of the assholes. He has made this summer the worst yet. It's not good enough that he's at my house visiting my older brother Caleb – by like two minutes may I add - the older more uptight twin every fricken day, no he has to pace up and down the corridor to drive me insane. Or at least that's what I thought until he steals my dairy. Believe me when I say ... that bastard's going to pay! It's not like he's going to break the seal of my diary; it's just the principle of it. At least I hope he can't. I put numerous spells and wards on it, the good thing being they won't expect that, I feel another evil laugh coming on. When I say they I mean Reid and my other 'brother' Tyler or as we all like to call him Baby Boy, he's the youngest of us all. Then there's Pogue, the biker, I swear he would kill you for just looking at that motorbike, then after getting introduced to my best friend starts dating her!

So how do you annoy them? Well Reid is a player and a sucker for any girl so all I need to do is put on a skimpy top and a pair of tight hipster jeans, it would be fun because Reid would get his 'groove' on and I would resist, therefore damaging his ego. Tyler is the quiet one I need to study him more before thinking of a punishment. For Pogue I would just have to mess with the bike, or turn Kate against him. Caleb would be the easiest after Reid to annoy, he's usually wound up tight, and simply I would just hang around Aaron Abbot the stuck-up-football-jock-Reid-wanna-be – kill two birds with one stone, one Caleb's enemy, two Reid would get jealous.

Wait a minute it's quiet, it's never quiet. Where the hell is Reid? Shit. What the hell is he up to? He might not even be here; he might be at the old colony house with Gorman. I swear that man hates me; he knows about me, he thinks I am an abnormality, a scar on the perfect record of the covenant. Yesterday I got sick of Reid saying that I was the oddball of the covenant and that it would be worse if I had powers and took their precious book. Crap, if they were at the colony house then...

"ALEXIS DANIELLA DANVERS" A male voice screamed up the stairs. Sounds like Reid.

I jump up, and bolted to lock my room door. Damn it, I was too late. Reid and Caleb walk angrily into MY room, without even knocking ... the _cheek_ of it, honestly!

"DID YOU TAKE THE BOOK?" they both yell in unison

"You are missing two ... where is baby boy and Pogue?" I say calmly.

"Did you take the book?" Caleb asked, matching my tone.

"What book?"

"The fricken book of damnation!" Reid shouted.

"Why would I want that old thing? By the way, did you take my dairy?" The last sentence was tinged with sweet malice.

Caleb looked round at Reid and blurted, "You did not!" in a worried voice. He knew that sometime I do things for revenge. Reid went into his backpack and brought out the black and red diary.

"Thank you." I said, snatching it out of his hands with a huge smirk on my face.

"I think you have something of ours little Lexie..." Reid smirks backing me into a corner... damn him.

"I am fucking older than you Reid now piss off, I don't have the damn book and even if I did I wouldn't tell you!"

"What did Reid do to get you mad enough to take the book?" Caleb asks from the other side of the room.

"A little help Caleb, your idiot friend is pressing me up against and this isn't very comfortable." I say. It was true.

"Tell me where the book is and I will get Reid to let you go..."

"FINE! Top drawer, _I'll _get it, you are _def_ not going in that drawer. Though I suspect Reid already has." I say, eyeing up Reid.

A silence followed my last statement as Reid looked down at the floor, grinning, with a slight blush. Oh how I wish I could hit that man... no such luck right now. I had worse news. "This may be a good time to tell you that I am moving into the dorms," I say cautiously.

"Like hell you are!!!" Both Caleb and Reid scream.

This was worse than when I told Caleb I was going to Spenser last year, I was made to stay at home and let Gorman drive me in everyday, well not this year. I can't stand to see mom like that, it's slowly killing me inside, and I don't know how Caleb can be so calm after everything dad put her through. His ageing so fast almost pushed her over the edge, now she just stands near the edge. I feel like I have lost my father and well my mother won't speak to me, she has ignored me since she found out I had powers after Gorman told her. She panicked thinking that I was going to end up like father, even after Gorman explained how my powers would work. Everything is the same except when I ascend my limitation will be my energy not my life force and my eyes go purple not black. Also that I will be the start of a female line. The last occurrence like this resulted in the girl having to marry one of the sons ... oh joy cough-not-cough, but it was never recorded in the Book of Damnation that she had power, though the protectors of the covenant (Gorman's ancestors) kept record of it in case it ever happened again. So on and so forth ... me.

"Boys, brother ... asshole." I said flatly, looking at Reid for the last part.

"Oi!" Reid yells.

"I am moving into the dorms mom said it was ok and I will be sharing a room with Kate Tunney, who you may recognise as Pogue's girlfriend and the new transfer student Karis, Provost Higgins filled me in on all new procedures so don't you worry now. Besides, we're on Reid and Tyler's floor, so keep MINIMUM tabs on me. Toodles!" I said before leaving before an argument broke out.

Just then I hear a knock at the door, could it be Tyler or Pogue, wait ... they don't knock they barge. I run down the stair sliding to a halt at the door. I realise the doors locked, how the hell did Caleb and Reid get in ... wait don't answer that I have already guessed ... they used their power. Since I USUALLY keep a key on me I could use without them realising. I let the power run through my veins and my eyes change colour. I unlock the door but wait several seconds before I open them so that they have returned back to normal. When I open the door there is a girl standing there looking rather lost.


	4. Chapter Three The Meeting of Souls

**Chapter Three – The Meeting of Souls**

_Karis Clearwater's POV_

The first thing that entered my mind was wow, she's beautiful! Long, shiny blonde hair with deep hazel eyes...

Huh. Strange, when I look into them, I feel some kind of connection. Like I know this girl... weird! Tentatively, I reached out with my mind to see if I could find out what she's thinking – if she doesn't like me, I'll just dash off.

What I heard shocked me.

"_I wonder where she's headed. Hm, She reminds me of someone... can't quite put my finger on it. Oh well."_

I was snapped out of concentration when I noticed that the girl was fiddling with her pentagram necklace, looking a little nervously over her shoulder, as if expecting someone. Trying to ignore what she was thinking, I retreated back to my own mind and smiled apologetically after realising I'd been staring right through her as if she didn't exist. I opened my mouth to speak, but she bet me to it.

"Hey, why don't you come in?"

Eh... people around here sure are indifferent! They don't even ask for names, just straight away invite strangers who could actually be the worlds most wanted murderer into their homes. I need to stop thinking like that, it's so negative. So instead of voicing my rather rude opinion, I smiled again and then stepped inside the fresh-hold.

_Oh my god._ It's like stepping into Buckingham Palace in England, or the White House. The walls, though a little bare, are stone – the orphanage pales in so much comparison to this. By far. See, if I _was_ the worlds most wanted murderer I could slit their throats and run off with their valuables right now. Not that I could, because I'm not the worlds most wanted murderer.

Note to self, Karis – _Grow. Up._

"My name's Alexis Danvers, you are?" I was snapped out of my reverie by Alexis' voice, and I gasped audibly as I recognised the name.

"Alexis Danvers? Aren't you sharing a dorm with a Kate Tunney this year?" I blushed when I remembered I hadn't introduced myself. "Oops, sorry! I'm Karis Clearwater." I waited nervously for the laughter, which usually follows my last name.

And as I did, I realised that Alexis' name sent a vibe of familiarity through me.

"Oh! Provost Higgins told me about you, wow a scholarship that's a great achievement." I searched her eyes for concealed mirth, but found none. It looks like the people in Ipswich aren't as bad as I thought.

Somehow, I felt my eyes being drawn to her pentagram necklace. It reminded me of Red eyes... I gave an involuntary shudder as I remember his face and those sharp teeth – afraid I would have been bitten by them. As the memory of his features sunk into my mind, I found I couldn't draw my eyes away from Alexis' necklace... and part of me didn't really care.

_Lexie Danvers POV_

Wow I felt like I knew this girl. It could be because Provost Higgins told me about her, but the feeling goes a lot deeper than that, like our ancestor's deeper. It was a weird feeling, i could see Karis looking around the lounge area, if she thinks this area's nice ... she should see Caleb's room of course mom gave him the better room he was the eldest son and she loved him more because he reminded her of dad. Hmm she's staring at my pendant.

"You like the pendant?"

Karis sort of blinks a few times, and looks up before going "oh, I'm sorry! It's just a really... well, I'd say unique but there's probably tons of them produced... erm... what I'm trying to say is... I like it!"

"My dad gave me it on my thirteen birthday - a family heirloom. It... it was the last thing he gave me."

At the last part Karis looked up into my eyes, she stared into mine as I stared into hers going deeper and deeper into a whirlwind of history until...

"Hey little Lexie this is where you ran off to..." came a male voice entering the lounge, it broke the connection instantly.

Karis looked up at Reid surprised, I notice her breathing getting faster, her chest moved up and down faster. Damn Reid giving people heart attacks. Me? I am used to it.

Then Karis stares at Reid, a small frown on her lips, then slowly says "... Hi... I'm... I'm Karis Clearwater... are you a friend of Alexis?" Then look shocked at her own bravery.

"You can call me Lexie you know," I say before Reid has a chance to say anything.

"Hi Reid Garwin, and yes I am a friend of Alexis Danvers."

"Since when do you ever use my full name Garwin?" I reply laughing.

"You know, if you have any problems what so ever come see me, and I will help you PERSONALLY."

"Get over yourself Garwin!" I reply heatedly.

Karis just has a small smirk on her face and raises her eyebrow at Reid. Reid just looked at her unable to accept the fact the girl just won't talk to him, personally I don't blame her, if it wasn't for Caleb I don't reckon I would hang around with him as much. This must be a damaging blow to Reid's ego, before now I was the only girl since sixth grade to not fall at his feet, however hard he tried. I decide to take this time to introduce the real him.

"Karis meet my brother's friend Reid Garwin, champion of idiot's; he's friends with my twin bro Caleb and I suppose just as much a friend to me... cough-not-cough." I say, rolling my eyes.

"I knew you loved me really Lexie." Reid states slinging his arm over my shoulder, this makes me shudder, I really despise Reid sometimes.

I looked over at Karis and rolled my eyes, she laughed shocking both me and Reid. Out of the corner of my eye I see her mouth "King of the assholes!" ... funny that's what I was thinking to myself before Reid gave me back my dairy though it's not like I haven't thought it afterwards likes. I mouth back "That's what I say too!". We both laugh leaving a very puzzled Reid looking at us.

"What's going on in here? ... Are you two fighting again? ... Lexie? ... Reid?" Caleb yelled as he turned the corner into the lounge.

_Karis Clearwater's POV_

As soon as I saw the other guy walk into the lounge, that was it. I was just so lost in those eyes. I felt as though my heart was coming to a stop... it fluttered back to life, high speed as he looked back into my own grey eyes, and I had the urge to gasp softly, but my breath wouldn't let me.

Then I realised... shit! I wasn't breathing again! I struggled for air, feeling myself sway a bit, and I groaned inwardly. What an idiot I must look like!

I soon found I heard Lexie talking from far away, but I knew she was just paces in front of me.

"This is my twin brother Caleb... Karis? KARIS, take deep breaths!"

Telling myself I really should otherwise I'd probably combust, I found it wasn't that hard. Especially when I looked at Reid's face – he looked pretty shocked. I had no idea why, but it was hilarious.

Then Caleb ruined it all by coming closer, which unfortunately made everything far worse. My lungs constricted again, and the world swam before my eyes. Damn you, Caleb! Is this what love feels like? If so, I really don't like it too much. Besides, there was attraction, but no "animal magnetism"!

I felt another presence nearby, but I didn't have the guts to move my eyes from Caleb's – what if he was dream? Then I felt a soft but urgent tug on my arm, and then Lexie's voice was in my ear.

"Uh okay, so... are you coming to the party? Of course you are! C'mon, let's go get ready at Kate's!"

Before any of use could respond, Lexie firmly took my arm and pulled me out the door I came in. I heard Reid sniggering somewhere behind us, and then a small thump followed by an "ow!"; I couldn't resist the urge to laugh that time.


	5. Chapter Four Car Trouble

**Chapter Four – Car Trouble**

_Lexie Danver's POV_

Ok so after what ever happened back there ... happened. I decided Kate's would be safe and free of distractions, I am just hoping Pogue's not there, I told him he's not allowed to see Kate's outfit yet because I picked it for her ... and he knows not to get on my bad side – insert my evil laugh – he has seen me and Reid at each other's throats literary, if people think Caleb and Reid fighting is bad they should really see me and Reid fight, though I don't use my power's I don't want them to know about them. Well anyway Pogue will thank me later ... wink ...wink.

"Did you like the house? I know it looks out of place in this town but Tyler, Reid and Pogue have similar houses but they have more trees screening them, Uncle Matt, Uncle Max and Uncle Fred say that mom should do it to our house too."

Karis laughed. "Yeah the house was ... wow!" We both laugh, I sense something... it's strange, scary. The last time I felt like this was when dad overused big-time and aged to look about 144 years old, that was only last year.

I feel a little paranoid, it's like everything has eyes and everything is watching us. It gives me the creeps. I look around taking everything in there is a man standing, he's staring at Karis. He turns and see's me looking. He has strange reddish eyes and trust me I know a thing or two about strange eyes ... mine turn purple for heaven's sake and Caleb's, Reid's, Tyler's and Pogue's eyes turn black.

"Umm Karis, I think we're being followed. Do you mind if I phone Tyler to pick us up?" I ask cautiously, Karis just stares at me with a fearful expression then nods her head. Hmm I think there is something she isn't telling me. I know that she doesn't have to tell me anything ... we have only known each other for half an hour, but the connection/bond I feel is strong.

I take out my phone and dial Tyler...

"Hiya baby boy!"

"Hey Lexie."

"Would you come pick me and a friend up? This guy is following us and it's creeping me and Karis out..."

"Sure, where are you?"

"Outside the pharmacy."

"I'll be there soon Lexie, but I'm bringing the hummer."

"Ty ... not the hummer! What about your new sport car that Uncle Matt got you?"

"How did you know what dad got me?"

"He asked for my opinion!"

"Lexie, I'm bringing the hummer."

"Fine! See you soon."

"Bye."

Tyler was there in about ten minute's most of which I stood biting my nails out of fear. I would make them grow back later o' the joys of having powers. No one can mistake baby boy's hummer it's black, huge and filthy. I see it coming round the corner and wave to Tyler. Tyler got out the car and came over to us.

"You know Caleb has went off his head looking for you, after you and your friend's abrupt departure, oh and Reid says to tell you payback's a bitch ... what did you do?" Tyler says to me.

"Probs ... I thumped him, it was fun." I reply slyly and Karis laughs at the memory.

"From what he said about the payback, you might not find it fun. He also told me that you stole the book this morning..." I could see Karis's puzzled look at the side of me.

"What is this, pick on Lexie day? First getting shouted at by Caleb, second Caleb going to allow Reid molest me, third Reid invading my personal bubble and calling me little and fourth baby boy lecturing me ... need I go on ... this is Karis Clearwater, she's sharing the dorm with me and Kate this year. Karis this is Tyler Simms." I say seeing that Karis has become shy again at being introduced to yet another good looking male. Wait ... what do I mean another? Am I insisting that Reid is good looking? Oh God no!

"Caleb's letting you stay in the dorms?"

"He has no choice."

"No wonder he was angry!"

"Tyler stop being rude like your role-model Reid and say hello." I say smiling sweetly.

"I am not like Reid ... Hello Karis, I'm Tyler Simms." He stated stretching his hand out, between you and me he is the only one out of the whole lot with manners.

Karis cautiously shakes hands with Tyler. She looked round at me a small confused smile on her mouth.

"How do you know all these boys?" Karis asks.

"Sorta grew up together, they are like my own brothers, though Caleb is, and I seriously hope that Reid is not, the things he tries with me!" I made a gagging motion causing Tyler and Karis to laugh.

"Can you give us a lift to Kate's ... where the hell is Pogue?" I ask.

"Sure, and Pogue is with Caleb and Reid." We got into the car and headed off towards Kate's.

_Karis Clearwater's POV_

Wow. Lexie sure knows a _lot_ of guys!

Tyler seems pretty nice compared to Reid, and Caleb... uh. I can't think about him right now. There's some weird connection there, it's so overpowering! I swear, he must be my soul mate or something... kinda strange to meet him so early in life. Heh, orphans can't be gods.

Speaking of gods, Red Eyes has to be. No one has friggin red eyes!!! It's just so not possible. Damn, I sound like one of those cliché girls who go around saying "like" all the time.

Tyler drives too fast. Mind you, that's probably a good thing, considering Red Eyes was back there, staring at me and Lexie. That just creeps me out. What's his problem? Okay, so I owe him one since he helped me off the train... but can't I repay him back in my own time?!

I was suddenly brought back into reality by a loud _smack_ on the front window. I turned my head, fear chilling my spin, and gasped pretty loud.

There was Red Eyes, flattened against the front window, staring at us with crazy eyes! Oh my god!!!

The worst part was that Tyler was still driving... which meant he probably hadn't seen Red Eyes! Unless... Red Eyes was so fast he wasn't noticed _until_ he hit the window...?

Fortunately for me, I took the initiative not a moment too soon. I threw open the door and lunged out as Red Eyes started tearing at the window, smashing it into pieces with long, sharp claws I'd never seen before. Adrenaline fuelling me I ran as fast as I could, feeling the strange surge of power in my veins, and darted for the nearest wall. In seconds, I felt my feet pound up the side of it and voila, I stood on the roof, shaking. Carefully, I turned around and looked down at the scene below.

What I was down below made me numb. From my vantage point (and surprisingly good eyesight for my age, also another strange thing about me), Tyler's eyes had gone _jet black_, and I watched, fascinated, as Red Eyes was flung away from the hummer and into a distant building. Lexie's eyes had turned purple, and I felt a strange sense of protection hovering in the air around me.

Before anyone could move, Tyler's eyes had returned to normal, and he shot round in his seat to face Lexie, his own eyes widening as he spotted her now-purple ones. He seemed shocked about something... but I had no idea what. Well, someone's eyes changing colour isn't an everyday thing. Unless it's magical contacts or something. Which I highly doubt.

Suddenly, Lexie's eyes dimmed back to their normal hazel, and she stared back at Tyler, looking a bit nervous... as if she'd just given away some kind of secret. Well, yeah, she would have if she was using magical contacts. Even thought she wasn't, because they don't exist... aah, can't I _ever_ stop rambling???

I felt a bit dizzy. Come on, what the hell had just happened?

I wavered a bit, and then shouted down "What the... what did you guys just do?!?"

_Lexie Danver's POV_

When Mr Red Eyes crashed into the car the first thing that came to mind was to protect Karis. Nothing else mattered but to make sure she was safe. But hell! When she jumped right out the car and scaled the wall up onto the roof _in seconds_, well hey I don't even see the boys do anything like that, sure ... they could if they wanted but still. Once she got onto the roof I let my veins become flooded with power and worked a protection field around Karis ... whoever that guy was ... he wanted Karis. Red eyes went flying past me showing that Tyler was using his magic too. Then Tyler turns to check on us, I see his eyes widening ... SHIT!!!!

Oh God ... I swear God hates me. First he gives me powers, second he conjures up a situation that makes me use those powers ... in front of TYLER!!!!! This is not going to be good; uh-huh I am going to die ... or worse – have to explain myself to Caleb, honest to God that would be a fate worse than death. I just stare back into Tyler's eyes, a nervous smile playing on my lips ... this was soooo not happening. Any minute now I will wake up and today has never happened. Bah no such luck! What is it Reid would say? ... shit happens. Just then Karis shouted down from the rooftops.

"What the... what did you guys just do?!?" I jump out of the car and tried to run down the road, but Tyler was fast and was by my side in seconds.

"I would like to know that too!" Tyler says folding his arms.

"I had to protect Karis from the creepy vamp dude, using was the only way-" I start.

"When did this happen?" Tyler asks, butting in. Typical men.

"W.. we... well, you see it all happened n-nearly four years a-a-ago." I say worriedly.

"You mean when we got them?"

"No I mean when Caleb _and I got them..._" I say mumbling the last four words, I could see Tyler was angry, but I couldn't blame him.

"WHAT!!!! DOES CALEB KNOW?!?" Tyler yelled, obviously scaring Karis who now looked intent on staying on the rooftop.

"No he doesn't. Karis, would you come down, it would be easier to only have to explain this twice today" I yelled up to the rooftop, I could see her grudgingly zip down via the wall.

"What do you mean explain this twice?" She asked cautiously, wary of my every movement.

"She means that I am calling Reid and we're dragging her sorry ass to the colony houses where she can explain what happened to Caleb." Tyler burst in, " You're coming too, YOUR eyes changed colour as well."

I interrupted before Karis could reply, "Karis, I got powers the day I turned thirteen, so did Caleb, then Reid on his birthday, Pogue on his and finally Tyler on his. I never told them I got powers, mostly because I am the first girl in one of the five families in like 200 years. Next year on my eighteenth birthday at quarter past eleven I will ascend and receive full power." Tyler tensed up.

"How the hell would you know that!?" Tyler said yelling again.

"Gorman told me..." I say quietly.

"Wait... five families? What's the fifth called?" Karis asked.

"Putnam, that family line died out during the Salem witch-trials." Tyler stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact way.

After that, Karis just stared at Tyler, eyes wide, face troubled, and mouth in a frown.


	6. Chapter Five Too Much Magic

**Chapter Five – Too Much Magic And So Little Sense**

_Karis Clearwater's POV_

I swear to whatever God that created this twisted, messed up world, I'll never be a bad girl again.

First is, I've been in Ipswich for five minutes, and I've already lost what the hell is happening. Well, it's obviously more than five minutes, but I never really noticed, considering I almost got killed on my way to some girl's house for a _party. _What the hell did I do to deserve that???

Second, Tyler sounded so angry! He was such a sweet guy (what did Lexie call him? Baby Boy?), then suddenly he goes all demonic like Red Eyes back there, and then he's yelling at us! Yeesh, _I_ didn't wreck his car!

And lastly... my eyes change colour? That's just weird. I don't remember wearing magical contacts. Holy Hell, I'm still going on about this?!?! Uh... I need therapy.

After what I just saw, who could blame me? Lexie certainly doesn't. And all this Salem business? Are we talking _witches_ here?

I would soon find out. "Come on, let's head back to Caleb's." Grumbled Tyler moodily.

Luckily I had enough self-discipline to keep my lips zipped until I could see a mirror and prove him wrong, but Lexie, of course, didn't.

""Please Ty, no, I cant go to the colony house, please, I will do anything ... well okay not anything, something within reason." She looked at him pleadingly, pouting just a little.

Well, that technique failed. "No "please Ty"s this time Alexis. It's a serious matter." His eyes hardened. "Karis, I hate to get you wound up in this, but you have powers too, so let's get going."

"Wait, Colony House?" I said weakly. In response, Tyler ignored me and gripped my arm and Lexie's arm, before zooming off at high speed. Let's just say I left my spirit somewhere back by the wrecked hummer.

"_I'm so not going insane, I'm so not going insane..._" I constantly muttered, ignoring the odd looks Lexie and Tyler gave me.

I really, _really_ wasn't looking forward to seeing Caleb again; having two panic attacks in one day is so, so bad. Then again, panic attack or really scary Red-Eyed guy?

Panic attack please!

Then we came to a sudden stop. I looked up, and froze at the sight of the building. I felt such a deep connection with it...

_Lexie Danver's POV_

Karis looked pretty shocked when we arrived at the Colony House. And I hate Tyler, more than Reid, ding ding ding we have a winner for most dead son. Back on clear thought of something other than Tyler's impending death, Karis likes the house. I have to like it, it's the whole you are a Danvers, blah de blah. I do like the house though; it's in my damn blood to like it. I still don't think that Karis believed Tyler with the whole "your eyes changed too". She looked soooo freaked, although her eyes did turn a navy blue colour. She looked surprised that I freaked and blabbed, I knew what he was meaning though, I knew my eyes were still purple, it takes me a couple of seconds to change them back and I was still trying to protect Karis, damn baby boy caught me off guard, nearly four bloody years and I slip up now.

I knew there was no point resisting after Ty made up his mind. No one bar Reid and me knew how determined Ty could be when he put his mind to it. Trust me, if me or Karis didn't go willingly he'd have used the power of possession to make us go and seriously I don't say 'please Ty' a lot, just when necessary ... ok every weekend, when I need a lift into town to get dad's medication and get ... clothes!

I avoid eye contact with Tyler, he knows I am furious with him and that I won't talk to him, I am one of his closest friends ... not talking to him will seriously hurt him. I realise that Tyler has started forward towards the door. I didn't budge, I remained rooted to the spot and I didn't care, I knew what would happen as soon as I enter the old house. Tyler looked back at me and must have seen the look of fear on my face for he came back to where I was standing and enveloped me in a hug that I didn't respond to.

Just then Reid burst out of the door yelling and cursing. That is until he sees the looks on Karis's face and mine, I was scared but that must be nothing in comparison to Karis. She didn't know what the hell was going on, I did, and I knew what would happen. I have a plan ... deny deny deny, surely they would trust me over Tyler, the book works in my favour.

"What the hell happened Tyler!?" Reid shouted towards us.

"Both Karis and Alexis have powers, Karis's eyes went navy blue and Alexis's went a mid tone purple."

"_I hate you..._" I hissed at Tyler so only he could hear. Karis just him an odd look that screamed, "My eyes do _not_ change colour!!!"

"Nice joke Baby boy, Lexie can't get powers - she's a girl! She would have got them when she was thirteen ... we would all know if Lexie did!" Reid laughed.

"We need to ask Gorman." SHIT ... I forgot I mentioned him, he would find no problem in telling them.

Reid forced me to walk up the gravel path of this old wooded area. Tyler behind us gently leads Karis. Tyler notices something wrong.

"Alexis ...! Alexis! REID!!!"

"What?" Reid asked, Tyler motioned to my leg, which had a shard of glass sticking out. I take one look at the blood and...

Ok soooo I don't like the sight of my own blood, it makes me woozy. Give me someone else's blood and I'm fine but my own ... ugh I don't want to think about it. I open my eyes to find myself in the 'inner sanctum' or as I like to call it ... the dusty old basement. I realise that I am sitting on something soft, when I look round I see that I am sitting on Reid's lap while Tyler was bandaging my leg. I resist the urge to scream, I tend to panic a lot when waking up from fainting, that may be why Reid has a tight grip on my arms and upper body. The idiots haven't even noticed that I am awake yet. What I see next surprises me ... Karis is sitting on the Danvers ancestor's seat. That's odd ... no one without powers can sit on the seat and is weird that she chose that seat. When I came here with the boys when we were younger I had to resist the urge to sit and complete the circle. It's in my blood to do so, but I don't, or the boys would suspect me.

"Girt off me Reid" I say, realising my voice was slurred.

"You're awake?" His voice is surprisingly soft for once. I don't let that stop my inner fire.

"No, am asleep ... yes am awake you idiot ... and don't you fucking touch me Simms!" I say causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Please Lexie, just hear me out!" Tyler started.

"Don't you 'please Lexie' me, you should just go back to calling me Alexis ... no in fact just call me Danvers ... back stabbing assholes don't deserve to call me by my first name." My venomous hiss shocked everyone.

"So it's true then? Why didn't you have the sense to come tell us when you got the power?" I hear from the corner as Caleb steps out of the shadow.

"Yeah, there's no use in denying it, Gorman knows. Also, he would probs tell you if you asked... by the way, mom knows too."

"Mom knows?"

"Duh!!! That why she doesn't like having me near her."

"You are going to explain yourself later Lex," Caleb stated, "But first we need to find out about Karis's powers."

I looked round to see a worried looking Karis. As soon as she saw Caleb her breathing was going all funny again, like a panic attack. I decide there is only one thing to help in this situation._Karis focus on my voice_ I telepathically tell her. I see her look round to face me instead of Caleb. _Let me tell you a story to help explain all of this ... in 1691 many people came to Massachusetts from France and England to escape the horrible witch trials happening there. Five families ... Danvers, Simms, Garwin, Parry and Putnam settled here and created Ipswich. But the witch hunts followed. These families had powers so created a covenant of silence to protect each other. John Putnam broke this silence and so was banished from the covenant. He started preying on the local women as an Incubus in their dreams, then ended up getting charged and found guilty of possessing powers. For the last 314 years the silence has never been broken and has kept all of us safe._

_I am an irregular occurrence. The power is past to the eldest son only, no girls are ever supposed to be born to the families let alone have power - I am the first in over 200 years. I have the power because I am Caleb's twin, as Gorman put it. We need to figure out how you have powers so that we can help you. Don't worry about all this though, I'll probably get a long lecture from big bro later, we will help you find the source of you power and maybe in the end you will the covenant ... if that's you want, of course._

With that done, I sat back, exhausted.

_Karis Clearwater's POV_

Ooh... what a story. I never knew that this all went back to the Witch Hunting in 1691.

But what really annoys me is that everyone's treating me like a _baby_. Tyler even led me inside as if I was mentally unstable. Okay, so I have this kinda innocent look that turns me into a bunny in headlights, but it's not the point. I have a fairly good idea of what's going on. These guys are warlocks (well, Lexie's a witch), and they can cast magic. Maybe I don't understand the better parts (like the magical contacts), but I can learn.

There's only one thing that's scaring me right now. _Me, with magical powers_?

Okay, there HAS to be a mistake. I'm just an ordinary daughter of the semi-famous dancer and a runaway lover. Nothing special. Heck, I don't want to be! Maybe I never should have come to Ipswich. Unfortunately I couldn't go back now, since I was 16 and they shouldn't have kept me there anyway. Besides, there was that strange presence too, I am so not going back to that.

So, should I label myself as a witch then? Considering I can do strange things and I have "magical contacts" (thought there isn't any proof yet!)? I don't want to... but at the same time, it'd be kinda cool.

I decided to experiment with these so-called "powers". Since Tyler was such a big mouth back there (I don't wear contacts!!! Especially not MAGIC ones!), I think he needs punished. I focused all my power into making Tyler pay, big time.

Nothing happened. I frowned, getting even more annoyed. Wasn't I magic?!? Couldn't I even make _something _happen?? No, I couldn't. In my angry outburst, I wished Tyler's head would smack against something hard for what he did.

My mouth turned into a gaping whole as a watched Tyler suddenly fly up into the air, whack his head off the ceiling, and fall back down again in a crumpled heap.

Holy shit... did I do that?!?!

"Tyler!" I cried with a now-worried Lexie, and I darted up from the seat – which was very comfy, thanks, I felt as if it should belong to me – and across the room to him, carefully avoiding the burning fire in the middle.

Oh my god... I'd really hurt Tyler. His head was bleeding badly. I shook with guilt, and then noticed Lexie was checking his vitals while the guys gathered round, concerned and wary. Caleb was looking straight at me – and for once, I wasn't having a panic attack.

Curious, I looked up at him, diverting my eyes from Tyler's bloody wound. He didn't look mad... huh. Weird, considering I think that he knows I did it. If that makes sense.

I felt a rush of energy beside me, and noticed that Tyler's cut was closing up. Since Lexie was practically _bathed_ in energy, I guess it's her doing. My eyes turned back to Caleb's, and feeling the attraction again, I definitely concluded it wasn't love. There wasn't even _pull_ for it. No, just simple attraction, almost like magnets. Like he's part of me... like family.

Family?!?!

I don't _have _any family! Otherwise I would have left that damn orphanage a long time ago!

And besides, what part of my family would he be?!? My dad? He's not old enough!

Would that mean... I'm related to Lexie too...?

Someone help me entangle this mess in my head!!


	7. Chapter Six Welcome To The Family

**Chapter Six – Welcome To The Family (I Think)**

_Lexie Danver's POV_

Ok so I know this means ...but Tyler sorta deserved it. Maybe not that bad, but still. SHIT... he's not moving! I immediately run to his side, just like Karis. Well, he still has a pulse. Since none of the boys know healing magic ... well at least I don't think they have ever tried, the job is left to me. I let the power flood through my veins till I feel like I am going to burst. Then I focused this energy on the open head wound, I heard some very audible gasps from Reid and Pogue. Once I finish with Tyler's wound I see that Caleb and Karis are staring at each other.

"Uh Cal, I think maybe we should let Karis meet dad so she knows what the power can do. Pogue ... can you take Tyler back to Uncle Matt?" I say finally breaking the silence.

Pogue then helps a dizzy Tyler to stand and heads up the stairs. Caleb nods in my direction, vaguely aware of what I am saying. I can feel Reid's eyes drill into the back of my head. I turn to face him, his mouth still wide open at the image of me using healing magic. Caleb walks up the stairs, and Karis waits for my reaction.

"I think we should head up stairs." I say across to Karis. "Reid, eh, would you mind helping me up the stairs?" Reid rushed over and became a human crutch, putting one of his arms around my waist one of mine around his neck. As we climbed up the worn spiral staircase, I wondered what Karis would make of my father.

Karis looked confuse when we reached back up to ground level then continued upwards. She must have thought we were heading to a graveyard or something. She walks in front of Reid and me but behind Caleb. When Caleb and Karis reach the attic area Gorman stops them.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To explain the power to Karis Clearwater, she was found to have powers as well as SOMEONE who shall remain nameless." Caleb said, Gorman looked shocked at Karis's name.

"He means me." I state reaching the top with Reid and hear the 'someone' comment.

"He found out then?" Gorman asks.

"Duh!!!"

"You are so like your father Alexis." Gorman replies.

"Ahhhh" I say, "But without the ageing problem!" I smirked.

"Gorman, we're here to show Karis what the power can do to the male descendants so she understands more about the power." Caleb says. Gorman stepped aside, allowing us entry.

I look around, this area always creeps me out, medication lying everywhere, the life support machine. It upsets me greatly to know this is what my father has become. That he destroyed our family, for what? ... This? That power was more important to him than a long healthy life watching his children grow up, get married. I have no idea how I will tell any future kids of mine that they can't meet granddad because he was selfish enough to do something stupid. Yet no matter how hard I try ... I can't hate him, I understand what he did and why he did it, the power became a drug getting more and more addictive.

"Karis meet mine and Caleb's father, William Danvers the third, he's forty three years old." I say shocking Karis as she looks at the sleeping elderly/young man.

Father's eyes snapped open, he stares in what seems to be surprise for a couple of moments before attempting to speak.

"Im...dar...i..." He forces out, and Karis stares in shock as I correct my father.

"No father, this is Karis Clearwater." This time Gorman interrupted.

"Alexis, Caleb, Reid, Miss Clearwater ... it is time to leave Mister Danvers to rest I will explain down the stairs." We filed out, leaving father looking somewhat numb.

As we descend the stair, I can't help but fear a sense of knowing. Reid has his arm wrapped tighter round me so he must feel it to. Caleb's hands are forming fists that keep coiling then uncoiling. As we all enter the run down lounge that I have not been in since Gorman explained my powers to me, I knew we were in for a shock.

_Karis Clearwater's POV_

When I saw Mr Danvers in that chair, looking like a great-great-great grandfather instead of a father, I felt chills seep into my bones. I felt the connection with him too. I was almost afraid to learn what secrets this Gorman was going to tell us. I didn't want to know... but part of me knew I had to. There was no ifs or buts.

Gorman motioned for us to sit down, so I flopped down onto the couch – right next to Caleb. Funnily enough, there still wasn't a panic attack. I looked down at my lap and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caleb was clenching and unclenching his fists. It seemed he was nervous, too... heck, we probably all were.

Gorman lowered himself down into an old armchair, and then gave a rough sigh as he eyed us all – his gaze lingering on me for a second longer. Too long for my liking.

"Let me tell you a story." He spoke, his voice so quiet I almost had to lean forward to hear it. "You might not understand it at first, but you will as it progresses.

"First of all, let's start with the Witch Hunting. As you know, a covenant was formed with five families – Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms and Putnam – but Putnam broke the silence, so he was banished. He eventually died. The hunters were assured they had killed as the warlocks and witches... they were wrong.

"The Covenant survived. But they were not alone. Many others managed to escape the burnings. Eventually, they died out.

"However, one witch did not. She was a beautiful Indian woman, her name forgotten. Through the years, she and her descendants stayed away from the public eye. Then, we reach just about two decades ago. One of the descendants met a man from the covenant.

"William always did have another eye for beautiful woman; and Imdari certainly was that."

I bit my lip hard to stop myself from interrupting: Imdari is my mother's name...!

He continued, "An Indian Dancer, Imdari met William during his stay in Italy – just after he was engaged to Evelyn. Imdari immediately fell to his impeccable charms. After mere months, Imdari was pregnant, and William was gone. She managed to contact him, but he refused to believe that she was having a child. Roughly eight months later, Imdari gave birth to a beautiful daughter. She called William in a vain hope that he would at least listen long enough to hear his child's name..."

I tensed in my seat, not daring to breathe. Everyone waited.

Gorman stayed silent, his eyes observing us again. Just as I thought I was going to suffocate, he said the name.

The name I was waiting to hear, yet dreading at the same time.

"...Karis."

Everyone's eyes turned to stare at me. Yet I couldn't move. I closed my own eyes in sudden, numbing shock. I was a witch. A witch from the covenant, of that, thought not a proper one.

How was this even possible?

I felt something click inside my head. That's it: Caleb was my _brother_. That's why I felt the connection. Also, that meant... that meant... Lexie was my sister.

Of course, at least one person always has to be non-believing – it's natural. And who was it? Reid Garwin, naturally. I opened my eyes as I heard his trademark snigger.

"Hehe, I don't think so, Gormy." He chuckled, hands behind his head.

Gorman turned his head sharply to Reid. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

Reid whistled. "Well, for one thing, she doesn't have any power. If she did, then that would be unnatural... power only gets passed to the eldest male. _Apart_ from little Lexie," he smiled over at Lexie.

Lexie growled at him, and Reid fell silent.

Surprisingly, it was Caleb who spoke next. "Reid, keep up. Imdari – Karis' mother – was a witch. And for the record, Tyler, Lexie and I can confirm that she _does _have the power. Before you interrupt," he added, silencing Reid's open and ready to argue mouth, "We've seen it."

Reid definitely shut up for good after that. In gratitude, I looked up at Caleb, thanking him with my eyes. He looked back down, nodding his head, then looking away, almost as if he was trying to fit his head around this whole "hi-i-just-walked-into-your-life-and-i'm-also-your-secret-sister" thing. _Yeah,_ I thought warmly, _me too._

Out of the blue, my happiness was replaced with anger. Why hadn't I been taken here? Instead of being dumped in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of children I never even knew or wanted to know? Why hadn't Mr Danvers – my own _father_ – come for me, and taken me away? Anger turned to fury, and fury turned to outrage. I stood up, quivering. The others followed me with their eyes as I practically half-stomped-half-ran to the stairs that lead to the attic.

"Karis, wait!" called Lexie, but I was past listening. Mr Danvers had a _whole _lot to answer for, and I wasn't waiting.

Killing the stairs, I burst into the room, startling Mr Danvers out of his nap. He looked at me almost contentedly with one open eye. As soon as I saw him, my words almost failed me. _Almost_.

"How could you... Why...?" I stumbled, then started again. "How could you leave me there? Why didn't you _listen_ to her?!?"

Mr Danvers looked utterly confused. His wrinkled brow crinkling even further, he managed to utter out, "wh...at?"

Pity filled me up, and I almost wept. "How could... how could you leave me in an orphanage? When Imdari died, why didn't you come find me?" I closed my eyes again, tears threatening to spill over.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs behind me, and I gave into my tears as I heard the guttering noises of Mr Danvers also crying softly.


	8. Chapter Seven Aftermath

**Chapter Seven - The Aftermath**

_Lexie Danver's - POV_

How do you comfort someone for something like this? I remember father cheating on mom a lot before the ageing, I remember crying, hearing father yell at mom saying that she was stupid for believe all the 'tramps' out there and that she should be happy that he choose to be with her. Caleb used to try consoling me during those times ... it never worked, I was often hysterical. So I knew how Karis felt. I have often had the urge to hurt him, but then he would say things like 'my little princess' or 'my brave little witch' and my anger would melt and all I would want is a hug from my father. No one bar Gorman and me knew that father knew about my powers, he knew I would get them even before I knew I would get them.

I could see Karis sobbing slightly, Caleb hovering nearby unsure of what to do, whether to comfort her or not. Reid has a hold of my hand, refusing to let go. I am unsure if it's because I can get really angry and storm off sometimes ... the last time I did I was away for a week, I stayed in a youth hostel in Salem, that is until Caleb and Co turned up and brought me home. The deathly silence that had engulfed the room was suffocating. No one spoke, the only sounds coming from a heart broken girl, a broken old/young man and an oversized life support machine. I am unsure whether or not to break the silence. Everyone seems so miserable.

"Eh, Gorman, um, maybe we should head out, um get some fresh air, clear our heads." I finally state.

"Yes Alexis, that sounds like a good idea." Gorman replied, he didn't need to say it, but I could see the 'for once' in his eyes.

Reid became the human crutch again though it was feeling much better. Caleb extended his hand out to help Karis up from the floor but she dismissed it, pushing herself up. She walked past us without looking at us; I felt my heart drop unsure yet again of what to do ... how to help my sister.

_Karis Clearwater's POV_

I know it sounds rude, but I couldn't look at Lexie and Caleb. Heck, I didn't even accept his hand up. How can this be my family? How?

Mr Danvers (I'm not calling _dad_) didn't give me an answer... so I don't know why he left me. Didn't he want me? Didn't he _know_? He's a warlock/witch thing!

Which brings up another problem... I am too. What the hell should I do now?

I sighed softy, well aware the others were following me outside, their eyes on the back of my head like it was about to explode or something. I just wanted to be alone... just for now.

Then it clicked inside my head. I could if I wanted. I had powers, right? If I focused enough... It shouldn't be too hard. I smiled to myself half-heartedly, and then prepared to use some of that "magical energy" to boost myself far, far away from the others. One thing stopped me, though: where to?

I was just walking out the doors when it hit me. I could go to my dorm! Sure, Lexie would follow me soon enough, but maybe I'll get enough of a head start than I can find a hiding place.

I felt a smirk blossom my lips, and braces myself. After all, I had no idea if it would hurt. So, I was going to find out... channelling my energy, I boosted forward, hoping to run as fast as Tyler had earlier.

Fortunately – and shockingly – I went faster. My heart beat excitedly as everything around me became a blur. Behind me, I heard the others call my name, their voices dying as I zoomed furthur and furthur away.

But right now, I really didn't care. I just wanted some _peace_...

Damn, it looks like I wasn't going to get it. Hot on my trail was famous asshole Reid Garwin. I may have only been here for a few hours, but already I knew him inside out; filthy flirting hotshot. Unfortunately for me, Garwin was gaining speed considerably. It was times like these when I wish I didn't have any qualms about hurting these guys, but a mental block in my head told me I couldn't. They were too important. Or was there some other reason? Gritting my teeth, I tried hard to make my feet run faster. It seemed to be working.

But then I heard Garwin call out, "Stop, Karis! You're gonna hit the wall!!!"

Instinctively, I slammed hard on the "brakes" and tried to veer off to the left. My heart skipped a beat as Garwin's hand just missed grabbing my arm – so he'd been _lying_. I should have known not to trust him all along.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do it, but-"

"Don't you get it?!" I shouted back. "Leave me alone! I just want to be LEFT ALONE!!!"

With my sudden outburst, I raced off, high on adrenaline, and within seconds I came to a dizzy stop in front of a huge monastery – hm. Must be the school.

It was _huge_. When I saw huge, I mean colossal. Once again, the poor orphanage was tiny to this.. I think it could've fight inside, darn it! There was a huge lawn right in front of it too, in the shape or a circle and surrounded by a circle road. Almost like a really posh place... Boy, I couldn't wait to find my room.

But it was then that I discovered I wasn't alone. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another guy walking slowly up the steps. Almost as if he sensed me looking at him, he stopped and turned around – to my relief, his eyes were a lovely dark green, not crimson. Feeling wary nonetheless, I took a cautious step forward and he smiled. Warmth rushed through my veins.

"Hello there. Please don't be shy, I'm new too." His voice was also warm and a bit soft. His short brown hair reminded me fondly of a small orphan boy I was friends with before I came to Ipswich. Now calm, I stepped up the steps to meet him and extended my hand.

"Yeah, it's a little scary, isn't it?" I asked. He shook my hand, and I noted his skin was a little cool. "Maybe we should go inside? You're kinda cold."

He laughed, and nodded in agreement. "Alright", he responded, and then he let go of my hand to step inside the large entry hall.

I felt a smile tugging at my lips. "I'm Karis," I told him before I could help myself, "Karis Clearwater. I just came from Vicksburg – well, the outskirts of it."

"Karis," he almost whispered, rolling my name off his lips, holding it for just a few seconds longer than anyone else did – which made my heart backflip. Twice.

He tilted his head slightly to the side, which was _so_ adorable. "I'm Triston Blake."

Triston Blake. I loved that name. I felt as if it would stay in my head, heard and soul forever... Woaw, am I in _love_? Eh, nah, I can't be. Yet, his name sounds so... amazing.

Triston Blake... Triston Blake... Triston Blake...

_Lexie Danvers POV _

"Where the hell could she have gone!?!" Caleb was yelling now.

"I have to hand it to Karis ... she's Lexie's sister; slippery as an eel, and pretty damn good at hiding too." Reid said, though his trademark smirk was nowhere to be seen.

Why do these boys never consider me to know the answers? Come on ... Ipswich is not that big a place, and I've found and marked every available hiding place in this god-forsaking town. Karis doesn't know the place ... the only places she has been is the manor and the colony house. Uh, my brain hurts. As it turns out, shock, worry and using do not work well together.

"We could always try Nicky's, or the school." I threw into the idea pool.

"Lexie, no offence, but... your still not in a position to tell us what to do!" Caleb whispered.

"FINE, I'll go there myself!!" I yelled before storming off.

No damn sons of Ipswich were gonna tell me what to do! I wonder what it would have been like if I was an only child. Bigger room, more motherly love ... hmm that sounds kinda nice. If I use my power to kill them there would be no evidence leading back to me . . . ok, so I wouldn't do that, it's just the ramblings of a pissed off, emotional teenager.

I can hear both Caleb and Reid shouting my name. I refuse to turn around, if they don't want my help... well screw them. Just as I walked onto the main road, a car was going past. I put on my best hitchhiking face and hoped for the best. The car pulled to a halt about a metre in front of me. As I ran up to the car, the window rolled down.

"How can I help a pretty girl like yourself?" The boy - who I guessed was about my age - asked.

"Are you heading anywhere near Spenser Academy?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes. Egh, it worked, so I wasn't going to complain.

"Sure that's where I am heading, hop in." He replied, giving me a huge smile.

I ran round to the opposite door and slipped in, his crystal blue eyes watched me with curiosity. I give him a small smile to say thanks.

"Oh sorry, my name is Alexis Danvers." I say holding out my hand. His eyes then shimmered a light pink then back again to the crystal blue.

"Nice to meet you Alexis, I'm Adrian Blake." His voice was like silk that surrounded me. It felt familiar and safe, yet distant and dangerous. Something that should be feared... but part of me didn't head the warnings.

It's not like it's gonna kill me!


	9. Chapter Eight Love's Seduction

**Chapter eight – Love's Seduction**

_Lexie Danver's – POV_

Ok, so this guy is well hot. His eyes began flickering across me, taking in everything. His medium dirty blonde hair falling across his eyes as he tries to hid the staring. Wow no guy – and I am not counting Reid – has ever looked at me like this before, well unless you include Aaron Abbot who was trying to annoy the Sons at the time. As his eyes looked up and met mine, he gave me a gentle smile. Not harsh and possessive like Reid but soft and loving as if trying hard to win my love.

For once I was breathless, my heart pounding, my blood pumping.

"Ehm, um... Should we maybe be getting to the school?" I forced out. Adrian seemed surprised that I could speak.

"Yeah, sure..." He said uncertainly.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked once the car started.

"Yeah, I have a twin brother called Caleb and a younger sister named Karis ... well, I think she's younger, hmm. She must be because Caleb is male..." He looked stunned at Karis's name.

"Wow, I am a twin as well! Small world, my brother is called Triston."

"Your new I take it?" I said with flirtatious smile. He grinned back evenly.

"Am I that obvious?" He said with an even bigger, cuter grin. "So, what's a girl like you doing on an old dirt road like this?"

"My brother and Reid weren't being very nice ... we were visiting a family friend."

"And Reid is... your boyfriend?"

"Hell no, though he is sorta good looking. Uh, I don't know why I'm telling you that... He's just one of the four guys I hang around with."

"Four! My, my aren't we the busy girl!" He smirked.

"Well, they're my brother's friends. Reid happens to be the player of them all... can this thing go any faster?"

"Hell yeah!" Adrian said mischievously.

The car started going faster and faster, an adrenaline rush took over me. In about two minutes flat we were at the school. I couldn't help feeling lost looking into the deep pools that were Adrian's eyes, so mischievous and seductive. Every inch of his face is perfect, carved by angels ... or maybe by a fallen angel. I could see two figures entering the school, a boy and a girl, the girl had long brown hair just like ... KARIS.

_Karis Clearwater's POV_

Outside, I could hear the engine of a car, and I inwardly groaned. If that was Lexie and the others already, I didn't have much time.

"Triston?" I spoke quietly, breaking the silence. He looked back at me, blinking, and a soft smile on his face. My insides melted. "Triston, I need to go." I told him sadly.

He looked dejected. "Oh. That's... that's too bad."

Part of me chided myself. He was a new kid too. What would happen of he got lost? Okay, what would happen if _I_ got lost? My stomach knotted up at that.

"Don't worry," I smiled. "I'm sure we'll be in the same class or something. It's just that... well, my family are looking for me."

Triston's eyebrows immediately shot up, a frown on his face. "Why are you running?" He asked curiously. There was another emotion in his eyes, one I couldn't quite fathom.

Feeling uncomfortable (it's not everyday your new friend finds out you're running away from your family, is it?), I started to explain myself. Like an idiot. "Well, uh, I never knew they _were_ my family until about twenty minutes ago, to be honest. I just moved here from Vicksburg. I dunno if you've ever heard of Vicksburg, it's on out of the way place. So, yeah, I came by train today. I just bumped into my sister, except I didn't know she _was_ my sister-"

He cut my off by placing a hand over my mouth. I panicked – had he been playing me all along? To my horror, he dragged me off down the hallway – and then I heard the doors open, and Lexie laughed loudly.

"Adrian! That's not funny!" She scolded, still giggling.

I breathed out softly in a sigh of relief. So Triston _wasn't_ trying to kidnap me, just save my hide. Noticing I understood, he let go of my mouth, and I grinned, giving him a thumbs-up. "What do you say we go hide?" I whispered, cautious in case I was heard.

He nodded, and then grabbed my hand again. Together, we tip toed down the corridor, using the shadows to our advantage.

We'd only got so far when suddenly, I heard Lexie shout my name, a tad concerned. I rolled my eyes, irritated. As much as I'd often fantasised about having a sister back in the orphanage, I still wanted a little time to wrap my head around this whole "we're one big happy family" idea.

Which is exactly why I was fooling around with Triston now. Noticing my irritation, Triston, broke into a run, snickering like a little kid. Well, that set me off, and sometimes I'm pretty unstoppable when I laugh.

We darted down the corridors, up the stairs, and even ducked inside some of the empty rooms so we could backtrack when Lexie and her new friend Adrian ran past. I felt as if I'd never had this much fun in years... I couldn't stop giggling! And Triston was pretty much the same... I found his laughs and snickers adorable. One of the cutest sounds I'd heard.

After some time (an hour, maybe? I'd left my bag down in the foyer), Triston yanked my hand and we went flying up a set of partially hidden stairs, right up into an attic bedroom. I let my hand go limp; it was _beautiful_. I felt like marching down to Provost Higgins's office and asking if I could take the room straight away.

Although a tad smaller than the livingroom of the Orphanage, it was filled with rugs to make the wooden room seem much cosier than it already looked. A pair of twin beds sat beside each other, with an amazing window view on an adjacent wall.

"Triston!" I gasped, still in shock. "This is amazing!"

He laughed again, seeming to enjoy my dazed state. I prodded him in the side playfully, and he doubled over, still laughing. "Seriously though, this is the best room I've ever seen in my life." I continued, somewhat envious of whoever would get this room.

He looked over at me, straightening up. "You sound jealous, Rissy" He joked, ruffling up a few of my brown curls.

I smiled softly at his back as he went to sit on a little sofa next to the window. _Rissy_. I liked that nickname. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I desperately wanted to hear him say it again.

I followed him to the sofa and flopped down into its warm embrace of cushions... man, this was the life! It's just a shame it wasn't my room...

Hey, a girl can dream!

Triston seemed to agree. He wrapped an arm around he gently, and whispered "Don't you just wish this was our room, Rissy?"

I nodded, oblivious to everyone, everything but him.

My good mood was ruined as he nudged me and asked, "Is that guy your family too?" Looking outside, I groaned as I recognised Caleb, his eyes darting all over the place. I swear to God, he's too overprotective. He's only known me for like, three hours or something and already he seems like he's about to call a rescue search.

"Yeah, he is," I grumbled, and Triston laughed at my sour attitude. I didn't mind, though. "May as well go and intercept him before he calls the police or something."

Triston nodded, then jumped up from the sofa, pulling me with him. As me wistfully left the little attic bedroom, I was somewhat stunned that he had picked Caleb out as being my brother.

_Lexie Danver's POV_

Karis sure was a fast runner! Well anyway if she doesn't want me to find her, I might as well have some fun with Adrian. He's smart, good looking and funny - did I mention good looking? Karis has bolted so I just kept walking along the corridor with Adrian. If she wanted space ... fine, I will give her some. I'll find her eventually. Adrian made a seriously not-funny-but-would-make-you-laugh-because-it's-so-stupid-type of joke. Just as we got to the second floor window a black sports car was pulling into the car park ... damn it! It was Reid and Caleb. Since most people don't arrive until tomorrow the boys could shout as loud as they want.

"ALEXIS ... KARIS ... WHERE THE _HELL_ ARE YOU TWO?!?"

If Karis didn't know I had fallen out with Caleb and Reid ... she sure as hell did now. I tense up slightly. Adrian must have seen this as his arms wrapped around my shoulders drawing me into a tender, loving hug to show that he was there for me. I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs ... scared in case it was Pogue or Tyler. I swung round to face Adrian. He grabbed my hand and we bolted down the corridor and up the second flight of stairs. We walk aimlessly down the third floor corridor holding hands ... I didn't even realise that he was still holding it, my hand fitting perfectly in his, with an always and forever sort of feeling. He gave me a small fright when he started talking.

"So, why are you running from those boys?" He asked tenderly.

"I hid something from them for so long, when they found out, they weren't happy." I reply sadly.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked, shocking me with his obvious anger and passion.

"No, but now they won't take me seriously, everything's ruined. They won't talk to me, they won't listen to me ... yet they didn't want me to leave there side ... I'm not a little puppy that follows them blindly no matter what, that doesn't need love and attention. Why can't they just realise that I _am_ independent from them, that I can be my own person and should be trusted to keep secrets I feel are necessary?" I began to cry, feeling the warm, wet tears run down my cheeks.

Adrian stoked my hair gently and held me till I stopped crying, I looked up his big blue eyes and almost instinctively found myself leaning forward into him, while he himself was doing the same. When our lips touched it was the most magical feeling, but yet, something was missing. I wasn't sure what it was, then I realised ... it was choice.

"Do you love me?" Came a whispered voice, so quiet I doubted whether I heard it or not, I nodded numbly, unaware of anything other than Adrian. I shook my head breaking the trance. What was I thinking, I don't fancy Adrian, he's good looking sure but I hardly know him. And as much as this pains me to say ... I think I love Reid.


	10. Chapter Nine Pressure’s On

**hiya people ... hows it going? well this is chapter nine ... hope you like it ... read and review ... from The Danvers Girls**

**Chapter Nine – Pressure's On**

Karis "Rissy" Clearwater's POV

Triston and I grudgingly walked down to the foyer, reluctant to leave the world of fun behind. Sure, I had to get my stuff at _one_ point, but why couldn't it wait till Caleb was gone?

At least it was only Caleb. If anyone else was with him, that'd be worse...

Speaking of anyone else, Triston pulled my hand gently, and I came to a stop, looking up at him. He tilted his head, and I followed where his eyes were looking.

A guy with a bob of dirty blonde hair was staring at us.

I knew, as soon as I saw him, that this _had_ to be Pogue. I could feel energy coming off of him, and according to Lexie, he was the only warlock I hadn't met yet. Unfortunately, he hadn't met me either... but he was _well_ aware of my magical energy. It seemed to anger him. Maybe a little too much.

I gave a small shriek of fright as he ran at me, anger blazing in his eyes. They turned from honey brown to dark, stormy black. I cowered as he came to a sudden stop and gripped my shoulders with an iron grip.

Luckily, Triston wasn't having any of that. He snarled, stepping forward. "Leave off!" He yelled, obviously furious. "You're scaring her!"

Pogue seemed not to listen to him. He stared deep into my own eyes, my body too petrified to react. He said slowly, menacingly, "who are you?"

For the first time in my life, I loved the sound of Lexie's voice coming from behind him. "Pogue, leave her alone!"

"_Pogue Parry_!" The said man in question turned his eyes away from mine, which subconsciously released me out of some kind of binding enchantment. With most likely seconds to react, I gritted my teeth and raised my left knee. _Hard_.

Pogue's face turned to face mine just as I hit my target. Those angry, unnatural features quickly faded into a shocked, pained expression. His grip slackened, and with movements that felt somewhat too fast for any normal person, I pulled back, causing him to stumble to the ground.

I giggled. Triston's face spun round to look at me, an unreadable look on his face, but then he started laughing too. Which only made _me_ laugh harder.

Lexie, however, didn't look as happy as I was. "Pogue..." she groaned, looking kinda annoyed. I didn't blame her. She ran over to him, kneeling by his side. Honestly, this Pogue wasn't so tough now he was... let's say, "incapable."

I snickered.

Lexie's eyes flashed in my direction, full of hurt. "What was that for?" She snapped.

Lexie was obviously stressed. Her twin brother and his best friends, all magical warlocks, had just found out that she had powers too. So they wouldn't really trust her at the moment. It was only natural that she takes it out on me, because otherwise her secret wouldn't have been revealed. But honestly, did she expect to stand there and take all of that crap?!? Never in a million damn years!

I felt my eyes narrow as I stared her down. Lexie visibly shrank back, immobilised by my burning gaze. "Alexis Danvers," I hissed. "Don't you dare take out your temper on me. Younger sister or not, I will _not_ put up with that." I turned on my heel and walked off, hearing a very confused silence before someone ran, walking next to me. Triston.

I gave him a sad smile, and he returned it, before taking my hand. I sighed, softly. Alexis... sorry. But I can't let you treat me like your stress ball.

This whole family thing was a lot, _lot_ harder than I thought it would be.. a single tear travelled down my cheek, only to be wiped away by Triston's careful finger.

"C'mon," he whispered, "It's late. Let's get to bed. I think you've chosen your room, huh?" He winked, and handing me my bags (where did they come from? Weren't they in the foyer?), he gave me a soft push towards the partially hidden staircase, and walked off, whistling lightly.

Suddenly he stopped, and turned to face me, smiling. "Night, Rissy!" He called, before promptly whirling back around and continuing down the corridor.

Lexie Danvers POV

My emotions are all over the place. I snapped at Karis. I don't know why ... but I did. She had every right to yell at me and truth be told that temper proves she is my sister. I don't blame her for the boys finding out ... it was that asshole that jumped on Tyler's car, I _was_ going to tell the boys after I ascended, to prove to them my control. But anyway, Pogue deserved that! I decided to leave Pogue lying on the floor and just as I was about to step away ... he grabs my ankle. I screamed in alarm and at once I heard the yell of Adrian shouting to me, asking where I was, who was hurting me. But he was still in a whole different corridor. I could feel Pogue pushing power into my ankle, the nerves in my body pounding; everything was going dark inside my head. I felt my body droop into waiting arms and in a hushed whisper...

"Caleb's been looking for you, time to go back to the manor..."

I could feel my body try to wriggle free but his hold was too strong. Damn those boys being swimming jocks! Suddenly I passed out.

When I finally open my eyes, I'm in a room with the morning sun coming through the window ... aw damn we missed the party last night! Ha, I wonder how many got busted by the cops. I look around the room but couldn't see anyone. The pale blue interior was amazing, the caramel curtains draping over the window ... if I was still in the school ... why the hell did I not get a room like this? I look down at my ankle to see a huge purple bruise ... ooh I am going to kill Pogue. I wonder whose room this is ... Tyler, Reid's or Pogue's? I know as sure as anything that this is _not _Caleb's room.

I hear voices coming towards the room, both male, unrecognisable. Or it may just be my delirious state ... I swear I found out I had a sister yesterday! Oh wait ... that DID happen. I shut my eyes to make it look like I was still asleep. The voices, so quiet to begin with, asked how each other were ... _how's the girl_. Girl indeed! I would happen to know that I am a woman, not some little kid. This week I am not even going to talk to the boys, I will use on any of them that come near me anywhere except in class. Caleb can just never talk to me again, Pogue can rot in hell for using on me, and Reid and Tyler can just crawl back under the rock they slithered out from. Karis doesn't understand all my life; I have had to deal with a sort of half-life. From the age of ten the boys partially ignored me saying I was wrong, that I shouldn't be. From the age of thirteen I have had to deal with my mother hating me for having powers. Only when I found out the boys had powers at the age of fourteen, did they start talking to me again ... and Reid when he discovered sex (I never let it happen though). The voices entered the room now.

"So what did he do to her?"

"Pushed sleep energy into her, that could have seriously hurt her ... look at that bruise!" The voice said angrily. I managed to keep my eyes shut and not let them flutter open.

"So you think she's the one?" The other voice said softly.

"I am positive, what about your one? Do you feel like you made the right choice?"

"I have this feeling ... I think so. Do you love that girl Adrian?" My heart begins to pound.

"More than she could ever love me back. She will be mine Triston ... even if I have to use my powers. I knew from the minute I hit the hummer that she should be mine..."

I felt myself tense, but relaxed, so they wouldn't know I Was awake. Powers...?

Karis "Rissy" Clearwater's POV

I snuggled deeper into my cosy covers. I'd had the most wonderful dream... Triston, Lexie, Caleb... if only it were real.

Only one thing stopped me from fully enjoying myself... the lack of noise. That wasn't the orphanage I knew...

I blearily opened my eyes, and gasped in shock. It wasn't a dream.. it was reality! Here I was, lying in the attic bedroom... oh my gosh...

A big, cheesy grin broke out on my face. I felt absolutely wonderful. The best night's sleep I'd ever had... suddenly guilt washed over me as I remembered Lexie's face yesterday. I hadn't meant to get so snippy at her.. it's just so hard, trying to deal with the whole "we're your new family!" thing. I'm sure it'll sink in eventually...

Only one other problem remained: How was today going to be? Would I fit in...?


	11. Chapter Ten You're A What

**Chapter Ten: You're a What?**

_Lexie Danver's POV_

The more they talk the more my blood bubbles. Adrian was the red eyed person that flew into the hummer... Adrian is the cause of my powers being revealed! He is the cause of my family and friends ignoring me! What the hell did he mean he had powers? Before I could stop myself I jumped up out of the bed, bolting for the door. I caught both of the boys by surprise. After the few seconds to register what had happened, Triston (at least that what Adrian called him) then jumped clean over the bed and rushed to my side. Adrian was faster - it was as if he walked straight through the bed. Even with their speed, I was still faster and that is without using. I ran down the unfamiliar corridor, searching for sight of anyone, any noise, but to no prevail. I looked ahead ... Adrian was standing there. How did he get in front of me? I turn to look behind ... and there was Triston, waiting.

I weigh up my options... Run? Use my powers? Pretend it was the shock of waking in a strange room? Tell them the truth? Personally I didn't quite fancy the last one...

Bah! I don't like _any_ of those options. Both boys start walking forward to close me in. My emotions bubbled over, and my body started panicking ... if I was going down, I was taking these boys, or _whatever _they are, with me!

"Alexis." Adrian sighs sadly, trying to reach forward to pull me to him.

"Get away from me!" I scream, jerking back from his outstretched hand, tumbling slightly backwards. At once Adrian was behind me, supporting my exhausted body. He shrinks to the floor with me on his lap.

"Alexis ... no Alexis ... stop struggling ... Alexis..." Adrian commanded as I wriggled about, trying vainly to free myself from his grasp.

Triston then walked away the corridor, leaving Adrian and I alone. He sweeps me up bridal style before standing and walking back along the corridor to that room I woke up in. He places me on the bed and turns back to the door, locking it securely. When he looks at me again, I can see pain and sadness in his eyes, almost pleading with me.

"Your fast." He says light, joking around to lighten the atmosphere.

It didn't work.

"You tried to kill me! What did you do to Pogue? What the hell are you? Don't say human, your eyes were red and you had sharper teeth!" I hissed in a low yet surprisingly calm voice.

"I am guessing that Pogue was the one that gave you that?" He countered, just as calmly, gesturing my swollen ankle. 

"Pogue has been dealt with. He will never hurt you again ... no angel, I didn't kill him, and I would have if he had hurt you any more than he did. I am a Dhampir, half human, half vampire, but don't worry, I would never dream of killing you my angel. I was merely testing you, seeing if you were the one I wish to spend eternity with ... and you are." He practically purred in a low seductive voice as he tilted my chin upwards so he could look deep into my eyes.

"You're a what?" I blinked, startled. "Eternity is too long a time ... I love someone else." I felt my eyes widen in shock. It sounds wonderful in my head...

_I love Reid Garwin ... I love Reid Garwin ... I love Reid Garwin..._

Adrian looks confused at my words, hurt clearly displayed across his seductive features. Then an evil smirk crosses his face. He kills the distance between us and soon after his lips meet mine and I'm drawn into a passionate kiss that I never wanted to break from. My arms instinctively wrap around his neck, one of his hands support us on the bed, the other working its way to my lower back.

The door opens at this point to reveal Triston and a newly awoken Karis. Karis looks shocked, not at Adrian and I, but at the sight of my basketball of an ankle. Damn, I really shouldn't have run on it... Adrian looks around at them both before turning and re-igniting the flame of passion. I break away; I don't like the idea of people thinking things that are not true. As I said, Adrian is good looking but... and here is what I have never admitted to anyone, including myself ... I have been in love with Reid since I was twelve.

The school bell rings and Adrian looks at me as if to say 'Like hell you are going to class with him there'. I try to lever myself of the bed and succeed. As for my ankle I would deal with that when creep and creepier were gone ... surely Caleb would help me get away ... wouldn't he? Oh how I wish Caleb and Reid were here, it's funny how often my mind changes on the topic of the Sons now isn't it? As I hobble down the corridor with Adrian, Triston and Karis's eyes drill into the back of my skull, making me feel uncomfortable. Soon after entering the classroom, I spot the boys sitting up the back. Before he could pull me to a desk beside him, I quickly made my way to the Sons and sat right in between Reid and Tyler, my eyes focused on Adrian. I silently alerted Caleb, Reid and Tyler that I needed help and protection... from a Dhampir, whatever that is...

Rissy Clearwater's POV

Lexie's ankle looked hideous. I wonder how she got that?

I was jolted back into reality by the sound of someone spluttering angrily. My eyes darted over to Caleb, who was staring, shocked, at the side of Lexie's head, seeing as she herself was still staring at Adrian. Feeling a little left out, I made my way over to the four, flinging my books down next to Caleb.

The boy in question raises his eyebrows, but then gives me a good-natured, one-armed hug. Part of my thought it was sweet that he was still being really nice, but the rest of me just wanted to curl up and die: First day in school means standing up at the front of the class. Ugh.

"Children!" Shouted – no, _screeched_ – a female voice from down at the front. I groaned inwardly and stared down at the squat woman standing there, a pencil buried in her wavy grey hair. Old teachers were the worst. The very worst.

I didn't fail to notice that everyone went quiet straight after she yelled that one word. In my old school, she would have been ridiculed and chased out into the grounds.

"Now then," she continued, approving of the silence. "For those of you who don't know, I am Ms Friar. We have three new students joining us for Arithmetic this year... Adrian Blake,-" out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lexie shiver, and frown. –"Triston Blake, and Karis Clearwater." I rolled my eyes nervously, but once again, no one laughed at my strange last name. "Alright Mr Blake – Adrian – we'll start with you. Come out to the front and tell us a bit about yourself."

Adrian coolly got up and sauntered down into full view.

"Hey, 'for those of you who don't know', I'm Mr Blake – Adrian." The class erupted into giggles as Ms Friar frowned disapprovingly. Adrian continued, "I'm one of three new students who'll be joining you for arithmetic this year." The giggles turned into snorts, and Ms Friar bared her teeth – instant silence. Smirking, Adrian finished, "So here's a bit about me. I love hanging out... especially with you, ladies." He swaggered back to his seat as every girl (not counting me) swooned at his words, whispering about how _sexy_ he was.

"Mr Blake – Triston – your turn!" Mr Friar called shrilly. Triston promptly left his seat and walked forward, high-fiving Adrian on the way.

"Hey everyone, I'm Triston." He gave a semi-shy smile, and once again the girls all simpered. "I don't have much to say, but... I look forward to spending time with you all." He smiled again and then left the spotlight. I found myself fluttering my eyelashes as his eyes made contact with mine.

"And last but not least, Karis Clearwater."

My stomach did a backflip. Ah, crap. I was never any good at talking. Taking a deep breath, I silently slid from my seat and walked down to where ms Friar was standing, trying to calm my rapid heartbeats.

I spun around, and then plastered a smile on my face, which everyone – especially the guys – fell for. "I'm Karis," I began, "But just call me Rissy. I think we're all gonna be good friends." I winked at the end, causing most of the guys to murmur something. With that, I glided back to my seat. Caleb, Lexie and Reid stared wide-eyed at me.

"Since when were you flirty and dirty?" Reid asked straight away, earning him a punch from Lexie. Thankfully, I was saved form explaining that it was all just fake by the wicker witch of the west – sorry, _Ms Friar_.

"Alright then class, books out, and start on page twenty-two please..."

I sighed. I hate bloody arithmetic.

However, even if I had wanted to, I found I couldn't concentrate. When he stared at me, Triston's eyes... they had a red tint to them. Was he Crimson Eyes on the train – or worse, the car? No, he couldn't be... that was _so_ not Triston.

Lexie Danvers POV

"Need I remind you Miss Danvers and Mr Garwin that our textbooks are _not _toys, nor are they batons for hitting each other with and will not be tolerated this year!" Reid and I wore identical grins, and the class erupted in sniggers.

"We remember!" Reid shouted down in an 'I-am-so-innocent' voice, "It was never my idea ... it was all Lexie Ms Friar, I told her school books should never be weapons ... but she never listened." He shook his head slightly.

I sat opened mouthed, glaring at Reid. "It was soooo not my fault ... look at you Mr-I-backchat-all-the-teachers ... who will Provost Higgins believe? Me, with a clean record ... or you, with numerous detentions under your belt."

"You're getting better at your comebacks little Lexie." I made to lift the textbook to whack him on the head then I remembered Ms Friar' warning.

Once things calmed down once more, I could not help but sit there and shiver – Adrian had his eyes glued to me the entire time. To be honest, it was pretty unnerving.

Reid places his hand on top of mine. Caleb kept his eyes on me. They knew something was up. After class I kept close to the guys ... that was the good thing about having at least one of them in all of my classes. Someone to sit next to ... someone to help keep _HIM_ away from me. In the corridor Caleb, Reid and Tyler turned to face me.

"Want to tell us what's happened?" Caleb said softly, drawing me into a hug.

I almost lost it there.

"Adrian... red eyes... hummer... Dhampir." That was all I was able to manage at that time. Tyler was the only one who understood what I truly meant, since he'd seen it all himself.

As Caleb released me from the hug, Reid's arm slipped round my waist holding me close to show anyone that he would not allow them near me and that if they did they would suffer his wrath. Reid's other hand moved to my face and gently wiped away a tear. Karis came up and saw something was wrong.

"What's up?" Rissy – I have to get used to calling her that – asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing ... really I'm fine." I said, trying to keep in a new flood of tears.

"You don't look fine Lex." Reid soothed.

Rissy frowned, really concerned. It suddenly struck me, when I looked into her eyes. 

She was struggling, as much as I was, and she didn't know whom to turn to... she was new, after all. It must be really hard for her.

"I'm sorry Rissy, I know everything has been really stressful for you, and hard. I'm sorry I couldn't have been more of a sister to you." I smile weakly.

"What are you talking about!" Rissy exclaimed. "I know I'm not the only one trying to figure it out. It must be awful to have this orphan girl dumped into your care." Rissy avoided my eyes.

"Life's no picnic for me either. My life has never been perfect, Caleb and the boys has." I say, avoiding the boys' eyes. "Life is hard when the people you want close by to help you - sorry guys - think you are a mistake because you are a girl, that you shouldn't be, so they despise your very being. I knew my father cheated and seduced women... I could hear him yell at my mother a lot. I like the idea of having both a sister and a brother. Someone I can share things with."

"We have never despised you Lexie! _Or_ thought of you as a mistake. You are our little miracle of the covenant... you too Karis." Caleb said sadly, sighing slightly before pulling me into a hug.

Rissy just narrows her eyes at the boys, annoyance shining in their murky depths.

"The boys aren't like that now though. That was just until we turned fourteen ... thick as thieves we are." I smiled. Rissy seemed to take that as a good sign and I break free from Caleb's hold and give my sister a hug.

_We're family,_ I thought fiercely. There's no way I was going to let a bunch of Dhampirs shred this new life apart.


	12. Chapter Eleven Caleb's Big Brake

Chapter Eleven – Caleb's big break

**Chapter Eleven – Caleb's big break**

_Note: From this chapter onwards, we're including more POVs (for those you don't know, Point Of View)._

_**Rissy Clearwater's POV**_

I wish I could've done more for Lexie. But I don't even know what's wrong! She just suddenly started getting all upset and then whispered something about a Dhampir... whatever that is.

Being new and all, the guys decided to show me to the lunch hall, because guess what – it was lunchtime! Boy, was I hungry – being bored does have a way of making you eat more. Ehehe, maybe I'll sneak some magazines into class next time. I learnt half of this stuff months ago...

Still, I pin a big smile on my face after the argument's over and we enter a huge, glossy, and, er, _very_ white room. Why are canteens so bright? You'd think that people like getting blinded while they enjoy a nice warm cheese toastie or something.

"So," Reid started, interrupting my train of thought on how to criticise the lunchroom. "What are we eating today, Sons – and Daughters," he added hastily when Lexie and I glared at him.

"Well, _I'm_ eating something that can be easily dumped on top of that blonde mess you call hair." Lexie growled. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and I laughed at Reid's poor, shocked face.

"Lexie!" He squeaked innocently, "You wouldn't do that!"

"Oh yeah?" Her evil smirk was rather... frightening. I felt really sorry for Reid now. Almost as casually as breathing, she picked up the nearest plate of spaghetti bolognese, and readied her arm. "Try me."

_Splat!_

Reid Garwin stood stock still, spaghetti hanging from his ears and sauce dripping down his face. It took every single ounce of self-control I had to stop myself from hysterically laughing like a hyena. If I did that, I'd be carted away in a white van.

Lexie, however, _did_ laughing hysterically like a hyena. Reid's frozen eyes blinked back to life, and instead of blushing, embarrassed and angry, he smirked back at her, and reached over for some macaroni...

"Lexie, look over there!" I whispered slyly, nudging her. "Aaron's giving you the eyeballs!"

Lexie looked rather disturbed at that, and turned to give Aaron a good telling off – only to find that Aaron was more interested in Sarah – when Reid's superior aim (thanks to magic, of course) landed the whole plateful of white-sauced macaroni on her head. Fuming, she turned around and reached for another dish.

I giggled and joined the other three sons as they picked up plates as well. As we turned towards the nearest table, I heard the bellowed cry of "FOOD FIGHT!" from some blonde girl, who was standing in her seat, holding a bowl of whipped cream and strawberries at the ready. Quickly, I ducked behind Caleb, and with a mighty squelch, his face was coated in white.

Caleb flushed (though it was barely noticeable through the layers of cream), and in the spur of the moment, he scooped up a handful of mashed potatoes and threw them right back at his enemy. But, Caleb being Caleb, the big friendly smart guy, he purposely missed her.

Unfortunately, Aaron stepped into the path of the evil mashed potatoes and received a faceful, I'm pleased to say.

However, Aaron certainly wasn't pleased. He randomly threw his mince casserole at the nearest guy – Pogue, in case you were wondering – but his aim was so unbelievably crap, he hit Sarah instead.

I burst out laughing at Sarah turned around, fuming, and gave Aaron's shirt a thorough "washing" with salted chips and mayonnaise. I laughed, covering my mouth with my free hand – laughing would get peoples' attention.

Unfortunately, I found myself covered in vanilla ice cream and strawberry sauce seconds later. I narrowed my eyes, and saw a small, ginger guy laughing. Raising my wonderfully messy plate of beans, shepherd's pie and gravy, I took thought, _ready, aim... fire!_ as it went soaring through the air and hit it's target with the messiest explosion I'd ever seen.

Calmly picking up another plate, I ran into the fray. Man, I haven't enjoyed myself like this for a _long_ time!

_**Lexie Danver's POV**_

This is why Reid and I should never be let near the school canteen! Provost Higgins is going to kill us, when I say us... I mean Reid even though I started it. I can hear Provost Higgins now... this is the top school in the country and you children are behaving like you don't care for your education blah, blah, blah. I am just lucky that all the teachers like me – when I am not near Reid, apparently he is a bad influence on me... ha! More like the other way about, but who's to know that, the teachers don't. This reminds me of the start of summer when cough... Reid and I were fighting and sort of accidentally hit Pogue's motor bike with ice cream. Reid fortunately enough bore the brunt of Pogue's anger and I did not have to deal with a homicidal Pogue.

I hate macaroni, it is hard to get the smell of it out of hair, it is just lucky that my powers will help me on that front. I was still having fun though. I spot Rissy hitting Adam Walkers with a lot of messy goo; she had a pretty good aim. The only two people not laughing and joining in with the escapade were Adrian and Triston Blake. Adrian had those creepy eyes of his pin pointed on me. Triston's eyes were on an unsuspecting Rissy. To hell with them, they are not going to ruin my fun. I pick up a bowl of what looks to be tomato soup a hurl it though the air hitting Aaron Abbot. My aim as crap as it usually was still hit him (thanks to a little thing called magic) ... therefore results!

A really peeved Aaron looked my way and started to make his way forward a lustful smirk on his lips, ugh! Just because we have happened to make out once does not mean I want to go there again... no matter how much I tell Reid otherwise to make him jealous. I run the other way and I look towards the double doors to the canteen and see Provost Higgins and two other teachers heading towards the canteen.

"Caleb!" I hiss dashing over to him, "Provost Higgins is coming; we need to get out of here now!"

Reid and Tyler seem to have heard what I said and grab Pogue and run out of the other side of the hall, I grab Rissy and follow with Caleb closely behind. We narrowly miss Provost Higgins entering the canteen. As soon as I am out the hall I let my power flood my veins and fix my hair, removing all traces of macaroni, the boys just stare like it was the most fascinating thing in the world me being able to do that. Reid just wore a cute expression on his face... calm, innocent, his eyes still looking evil and mischievous ... it is times like this I know why I secretly love him.

"You guys should do the same... if we look immaculate... we can't get blamed." I whisper to the five of them.

"As always little Lexie, you are my sexy evil genius." Reid replies flinging his arm over my shoulder earning an evil murderous glare from Caleb and myself.

Rissy's eyes turn blue, her face and hair returns back to their original style and she looks at me with a smile and the boys with a smirk, "Yeah, nice idea Lexie!"

Rissy and me look at each other and burst out laughing. I like being around them all, it is like one big happy family, I love having a sister.

"We should maybe walk round and enter the canteen to make it look like we are innocent...?" Tyler chips in.

"I agree!" Rissy and I say almost at the exact same time. I look over and Reid and give him a soft smile that read 'I forgive you for using your powers to fling macaroni at me' or quite possible 'I really like you'. I hope it was the first.

_**Caleb Danver's POV**_

I had to admit the food fight was fun. But now that the adrenaline rush was settling back down to normal, my instincts kicked in, and I immediately turned to a smiling Lexie, frowning.

"Lexie, you know we shouldn't have done that," I started, fully aware that her reaction would be defensive.

She blinked up at me, her eyes full of anger and just a trace of hurt. "Caleb, you sourpuss! Besides, why are you blaming _me_?"

_Here we go,_ I mentally sighed. "Because you started the food fight," I chided, resisting the urge to grab her shoulders and shake her. As much as I loved my sister, she could be a complete pain in the neck sometimes.

"Your point? Reid used magic first!" With that accusation, Lexie spun on the spot and pointed a finger at the said culprit, who grinned a tad guiltily.

"Uh..." Reid, looking very pleased with himself, avoided my eyes. And that's all it took to make me explode.

"Reid Garwin!" I growled, starting forward. "How many times to I have to tell you, no magic! We could get exposed!"

"Oh yeah, _sure_," Reid countered sarcastically. "Throwing plates of macaroni and bolognese is going to get us thrown out of school because we had the _perfect_ aim-"

"Well well well, what have we here?" Fast as always (_without_ using my powers, thank you), I looked at our followers – Adrian and Triston Blake. I fought the urge to grumble under my breath.

"So..." Adrian drawled, taking obvious pleasure in the way Lexie stiffened at his arrival. "Magical powers, eh? Interesting..."

"Adrian!" Triston hissed, nudging the older twin. "Leave it."

Adrian, however, ignored him. "Guess what? You're not the only ones." His eyes glinted maliciously and his gaze lingered hungrily on Lexie, who drew back into Reid.

"Get lost," I snapped. But why would Adrian listen to me if he'd ignore his own twin?

Adrian drawled on, "I've got my eye on the prize here... in fact, we both have." He stared me in the eyes meaningfully. "You know what I mean? Someone might just..." he licked his lips, and for a fraction of a second I saw pointed teeth poking out. "...Get lost after Kate's party last night."

Lexie's eyes widened as Adrian turned to her again. I fully expected Triston to eyeball Karis – sorry, Rissy – as well, but to my surprise, he jerked his twin's sleeve. "Teacher!" He growled, pulling Adrian away from us and back to the lunch hall.

Adrian's let himself be pulled back calmly, his eyes still lingering on Lexie. "Caleb, you'll keep your nose out of this if you know what's good for you... or I'll just have to be... vicious."

I felt my blood run cold as he once again licked his lips. There was no way I was letting Lexie get kidnapped by this psycho.

But what have I gotten myself into now?


	13. Chapter Twelve Jealous Much

Chapter 12 – Jealous Much?

_Note: This chapter includes swearing._

_Lexie Danvers POV_

Well Caleb is angry... with me the sourpuss. After all that commotion I am glad I used in class and healed my ankle. No one has even realised thank god! Caleb blew off at Reid again, as much as I annoy Caleb without powers (mostly as he only found out yesterday). It is when someone cough-Reid-cough uses their power that make him really mad. Adrian really scares me. He just threatened my brother to stay away from me and basically told Caleb that I belong to him... the asshole! After Adrian and Triston leave I decide that it may be time to explain all that I know to the boys and Rissy.

"Adrian said that I the one he will spend eternity with" I say casually rubbing the back off my neck. Reid's head spins round angrily, a hint of envy in his blue green eyes.

"Eternity is a long time!" Reid snaps jealously, acting as if every word was poison in his mouth.

"Lexie, why are you scared of him?" Caleb asks, anger and worry etched across his face, under that determination... though for what I am unsure.

"Well after I left you at the colony house . . . I hitchhiked back to the school." I say closing my eyes and biting my lip, knowing what was coming.

"YOU DID WHAT! Any freak could have found you!" Caleb yells.

"Yeah and that freak was Adrian." I mumble under my breath, though apparently Reid and Rissy heard me.

"Then what happened?" Reid grits out.

"We went back to the school, biker boy here nearly broke my fucking ankle using on me, and Adrian done... something I don't know what to Pogue. I woke up in a room on the fourth floor, hearing Adrian and Triston talking about how Adrian knew I was his from the moment he hit the hummer." I say, Caleb spinning to Pogue his face full of anger and hostility.

"What do you mean he was the one that hit the hummer?" The usually quiet Tyler fumes.

"Please Ty, let me fin..." I start.

"No "please Ty"'s, explain now Alexis." Tyler says in a stern voice.

"That's what I was getting to asshole. Ty remember how you took that mythology class last year? What did they teach you about a Dhampir?" I snap furiously.

"Ehm" Tyler rubs the back of his neck, "Half human, half vampire... human mother, vampire father... super strong, super fast, can sense out other vampires easily, not got any of the vampires flaws except stake to the heart. Most common power is their power of seduction causing even a person that hates them to fall at their feet after one kiss, unless that person is a witch then it can take a while for the seduction to work, they fear the Dhampir and try to avoid them whenever possible. It is as if a hormone in their body warns them to stay away. When using their powers a Dhampir's eyes are tainted r... shit!" His eyes widening.

"Their eyes are tainted red" I finish, "Adrian told me he was a Dhampir and that we would spend eternity together... you guys I am really scared," I say biting my lip.

Rissy keeps quiet during this watching all of our reactions, and taking in the news that if Adrian was a Dhampir that means Triston is one too. Reid keeps running his hand through his hair furiously. Tyler and Caleb are now plotting the best way to keep me and Rissy safe and Pogue is looking at his feet, unable to meet my eyes after yesterday's happenings.

Reid Garwin's POV

I _so _can't believe this! That bastard Adrian wants our Lexie – _my_ Lexie? He will _not_ put his grimy paws on her. If I have to slit open his throat, then fine.

Damn, Caleb'll throw a fit if I even hurt him. He'll blabber on about protecting our covenant. Pfft. Sorry Caleb, but if Lexie doesn't mean that much to you, then you're a crap brother.

That smile Lexie gave me earlier... wow. She was even blushing. I don't know if she realised it, but... wow. Heh. I'm one lucky guy. She can deny it all she wants, but I've known since forever that Lexie's had a thing for me.

Who wouldn't?

But that's not the point right now. Lexie is in danger. Oh, and Rissy too. Two beautiful ladies.

"...And that's what we'll do – Garwin, are you even _listening_ to me?"

At the sound of Lexie's voice I snapped back to the present, and turned to her, confused. "What?" I asked, still very angry about that Dhampir.

If I looked mad, then Lexie looked furious. I shrank back. "Don't get snippy at _me_, Garwin. I didn't ask for a demented Dhampir to follow me around and start threatening to spirit me off-"

"I won't let him," I snapped back, defensive. She laughed scornfully, and was about to make a not-so-witty comeback when the most unexpected person stepped between us and hissed, "Cut it out!"

Rissy. She sure has some nerve when she needs it.

Huffing (though I would never admit it), I crossed my arms and averted my eyes from Lexie. Funnily enough, she did the same, and Rissy's mouth twitched, before she grew serious again.

"Lexie was just saying that with you and the sons around, Adrian won't be able to touch her-"

"Don't forget about Triston!" Interrupted Lexie.

"-And Triston won't come anywhere near me," added Rissy reluctantly. "So, we should just continue 'doing what we do best'."

"Nuh-uh." I knew it sounded really childish, but I honestly didn't care. "I'm not letting that rat-arsed bastard get anywhere near Lexie."

Lexie flushed. "I'm old enough to look after myself, Garwin!" She retaliated.

Before I could prove her wrong, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler walked back over. In my anger, I'd never noticed that they'd left to do... whatever.

Caleb's eyes flickered over to me for a minute, and then he spoke. "We've decided... we'll go along with it for now." He agreed grimly.

I was furious. More than furious. How could he let Lexie walk around freely at a time like this?

"Reid?" Rissy asked softly, concerned. No wonder. My face was probably red right now. And it had every right to be.

Without a word, I turned and stormed off down the hall, going to our next class. It was a good fifteen minutes until Arithmetic, but I didn't _care_. I only cared about Lexie.

_Adrian Blake's POV_

I am never going to get near her if _they _are always around. Blondie likes her more than the rest of them put together, I could tell from the way his hunting eyes looked at her. Alexis likes him too; damn the girl. I wonder if he is the one she says she is in love with. That makes the fool my rival. He stands no chance of survival. I will obliterate him.

But if he so much as touches her I swear he will be on the end of my fangs. I will not let her be defiled before I can inflict my torment upon her.

In the corridor it was Alexis's blood I could feel the most, hammering through her delectable veins with fear, her body wriggling under my very gaze. For me it was sheer ecstasy to watch, an entrancing ritual... proving her powers strong and that she is far more immune to mine than I care to believe.

Her eyes widening with fright, bringing warmth to my frosted heart. To believe that in this relationship I will be the one in control, I will be the one to command her, I will be the one to break her pathetic vessel.

She will fall for my irresistible charm as planned. When the time comes, "little Lexie" will be broken down into my own mould, hell bent on escaping the agony of rejection and grief. Oh, the pleasure I will take in being the one to inflict it. Breaking down her feisty, hot banshee nature into a quiet, broken beggar shall be a challenge worth taking up.

Yet my scheming younger brother ceases to use his power against Karis. Fortunately, the pathetic runt is still being drawn in, like a moth to the flame. He is doing well. Natural good looks and charm is pulling Karis away from her disgusting excuse for a family, being almost hesitant to part with him.

My curiosity remains unsated as I wonder why Alexis is fighting fruitlessly when her sister is not. Not that I mind watching her struggle helplessly against my inescapable spell. However, if she doesn't fall for my charm soon I will have to take matters into my own hands.

I watch in the shadows from the end of the corridor once the teacher has passed. Alexis did the last thing I would expect her independent nature to allow; which is tell the rest of her little 'gang' about me. I suppose I should feel betrayed... such a petty human emotion. This only makes the hunt ever harder to grasp the prey with my claws.

Oh, what's this? Blondie isn't taking it very well, the torment and despair in his eyes brings a smile to my cold lips. The other boys go after him leaving the girls alone chatting away, blissfully unaware of my presence. I was going to change that.

"Angel..." I crow lustfully, walking towards them – towards her – with even steps, adding the slightest swagger.

"Piss off, Adrian!"Alexis cries, the fear etched in every word from her lips, and that delicate face itself.

Karis watches, her eyes full off fear. What a shame... this will force Triston to submit to enchanting her.

I smile softly at Alexis, a small frown of confusion on her flawless face. It really is a wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend by now.

"Angel, come here." I spoke slowly. Quick thinking, however, changed my thinking. I added forcefully, "No angel, it is _not _a request... it is an order." Stretching my hand towards her, Alexis's body moves an inch forward but that annoying Karis snaps her back with a firm tug.

"Lexie! Stop!" Karis growls in her ear. "He is enchanting you!" Even I must admit, the darling brat catches on fast.

Using my super speed, I came up in front of Alexis, placing a gentle but firm hand on her chin and cupping it. With a quick flick of the wrist, I tilted her head upwards to look me in the eye. Once her eyes made contact with mine, her delicious blood started to pump with reckless abandon, faster and faster. I know there is seconds before she would pull away or use her own powers against me. I think on my feet and place my mouth to hers; one of my hands stroke her cheek while the other works its way round her perfect body to rest on her back. Her body tries to jerk away and I am grabbed from behind.

Alexis has moist, salty water that humans refer to as _tears _rolling down her face. Before I can react with an enchanting remark, the next thing I know...

_Smack._ I berated myself for not seeing this coming. Of course the damned brother would never leave her alone. He is the pack leader, protecting the weak.

"You leave my sister alone!" Caleb yelled.

Blondie rushes over to my Alexis, holding her tight against his body. What does he think he is playing at? I growl and disappear leaving Alexis alone with these fools.

After all... they can't watch her forever.


	14. Chapter Thirteen The Best Laid Plans

Chapter 13 – The Best Laid Plans

_Note: Sorry about the delay! Exams are such a nuisance! P –Sam_

_Rissy Clearwater's POV_

"Caleb got really angry back there," I mumble, flipping over a CD to look at the cover. Before placing it back in Lexie's backpack and pulling out another.

"I know... but that's Caleb," admitted Lexie honestly, sighing ever so slightly. "He's overprotective."

After Adrian's creepy stunt and Caleb's punch earlier, the bell had rung and we'd gone to classes as if nothing had happened. After everything was over, I finally invited someone else up to my secret attic room. The look on Lexie's face when she saw this place!

"Mm..." I agreed, frowning. Lexie had the weirdest taste – whoever this Kelly Clarkson was, I really didn't like the warbling noises that my dear sister has proclaimed was "singing".

"Strangling a screeching cat while pulling nails off with tweezers" seemed about right to me.

Maybe I should enlighten my dear older sister with something that can actually be called music...

"So..." Lexie started, lying back on the bed. "What should we do?"

"Huh?" I looked up at her – maybe I'd spaced out again. I just didn't know what she was talking about right now.

"About... about Adrian."

I understood immediately. Lexie was afraid. She might not want to admit it, but the truth was there, shining crystal clear.

"Well," I offered, "Maybe you could get _Reid_ to guard you-" I giggled as Lexie sat right back up, and threw a pillow at my head.

"That isn't funny, Rissy!" Her eyes wide in shock, her cheeks looking hot and flushed, a rosy pink colour. I playfully threw the pillow back at her – dang, she dodged.

"I was being serious!"

And so the great pillow fight began. Being a master of pillow fights in the orphanage, I knew exactly where to hit, when to dodge, and what faces to pull (a distraction technique – looking like a constipated squid makes then wet themselves with laughter every time). I soon had Lexie on the floor, struggling to breathe with the amount of giggling she was doing.

"'Yield?'" I mocked, in my warrior voice.

"'Never!'" Lexie cried valiantly, and jumped to her feet. It was all in vein, however, when I knocked her right back down. Lexie screaming playfully, laughing at the same time.

"Any last words, Alexis?" I joked, winking.

"Erm..." She looked as if she was thinking. "Oh, wait, yeah – yeah I do! Remember to feed Reid, before he starves to death." I stared at Lexie incredulously, before we both started howling with laughter – the thought of Reid sitting in a baby chair with someone scooping baby food into his mouth was just _so_ rich.

Secretly, I felt glad that I'd managed to take Lexie's mind off of Adrian for a while. My stomach churned as I thought about the next question that she would probably ask... what about Triston? Would we have to stay away from him too?

I just have this feeling that he and Adrian aren't the same...

Triston Blake's POV

I sighed softly as Adrian continued on.

And on and on and on...

Adrian's insane ramblings had me worried. I know he desperately wanted – needed – Alexis, but the words spouting from his mouth had me convinced that his earlier promise was close to breaking.

Frowning as he paced back and forward, I noticed that Adrian was tense. He looked stretched... as if someone was trying to make him do multiple tasks at once. Maybe he couldn't cope with _his_ orders.

No, someone needed to set Adrian back in his place. And since I was his twin – albeit younger twin – I figured that the task went to me.

I stood up. My action startled him, and he stopped, blinking at me, waiting. I waited to. I needed to see how far gone Adrian was.

After a few minutes, he continued his frenzied pace, this time silent. I followed him with my eyes, noticing how his cheeks were hollow, his eyes crazed, altering between the natural blue and the demonic red. His normally pale skin a sickly white. Adrian Blake hadn't feasted for a few nights now. My own stomach was queasy with need as well. But I was resolute – I was _not_ going to kill any innocents here. And if the cows started disappearing...

"Brother," I started. His eyes were riveted to mine. "Brother, I think you're taking this too far."

His blank face suddenly twisted into a ferocious snarl, and he lunged at me, slamming us both into a stone wall. I waited for him to release his grip. This wasn't the first time Adrian had dominated me – and it probably wouldn't be the last, either.

"Too far?" He hissed, his teeth flashing. "_Too far?_ Triston, I've waited _fifty years_ to be free from this curse! Fifty years to live like a normal _human_ again!"

I knew how he felt. Ever since that fateful day almost exactly half a century ago, Adrian and I had been tainted. Our spirits taken from our minds, and planted into something much more evil.

We'd come off age, our bodies crossing the line between human and Dhampir, making the final transition, bringing the bloodlust. _We'd become Dhampirs_.

And we would never die.

Surprisingly, Adrian was a far more bothered about it than I was. He craved to live a normal life – yet he also loved the taste of blood. Adrian would always crow how sweet humans were, while I grizzled away on cows and sheep. I'd never slain a human, and I never will.

"So until I get _my_ cure," he snarled, leaning back, "I'm going to go ahead with this."

I waited a few seconds before arguing back softly. "Adrian, there has to be another way-"

"That's just it, Triston!" He began his fast pacing, eyes swivelling as he observed the room. "There _isn't_ another way. It's this time or never."

I simply watched him. Adrian was desperate. So desperate he would take _his_ orders and slay two innocent girls.

I wouldn't let him.

However, I simply smiled and said, "I understand, brother. I know what must be done."

As he grinned at me, pleased, I inwardly began piecing my plan together, out of his reach.

Lexie Danver's POV

"Ok, Kate is having a party on Friday for mine and Caleb's birthday... you up for it?" I ask grinning from ear to ear, my adrenaline still on a high from the pillow fight... two wars in one day, food and pillow... nice!

"Uh... sure sounds good. Where is it being held?" Rissy queries, her eyes fearful and big as well as my own of it being in an open area where Adrian and Triston can crash it.

"It was going to be at the Dells but after what has happened I heard Reid say to Tyler that it will be at Reid's house. Reid has put his foot down and enforced a rule that says on my birthday and the days following I can't leave his side!" I say, I can feel my cheeks grow hotter at the mention of Reid and me in close proximity, why am I acting like this?

"You like him don't you?" Rissy asks me with a quirky little smile that reads 'I knew it'. I bite my lip and nod slightly, feeling my cheeks burning yet again, hot enough to fry an egg on.

"That is so cute!" Rissy says wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey enough with the hugs, you started a pillow war, you can't start giving out hugs now!" I say laughing so she knew I wasn't serious.

We leave the room and head down to Reid and Tyler's floor. _We_ wanted to check the details for the party... _I_ wanted to see if the boys could actually destroy their rooms after one night. Low and behold upon opening the door, clothes chucked over the floor, rubbish scattered round their beds. My face crinkles in disgust and Rissy looks none too pleased either. These boys literally live like pigs, how do they survive the year? Tyler is sitting on his bed with his homework for Advanced History, Reid was nowhere to be seen thank God! I feel someone pushing into the room behind me. When I turn I find Reid standing in nothing but a towel looking rather hot and bothered.

"What's happened?" Reid asks worriedly.

"Well I decided to show Rissy how pigs live" I say back smirking, "anyway, where is what's her face? Your flavour of the month... Claire was it?"

"Claire is old news Lexie, didn't you know that? Reid likes someone else now..." Tyler starts before being rudely interrupted by Reid.

"Shut up Baby-boy!" Reid yells, his eyes wide and in shock that Tyler started saying something he clearly didn't want us girls to know, "what did you really want Lex?"

"Well we wanted to know about the arrangements for Kate's party on Friday night" I say avoiding his eyes so as to make myself blush at his gaze. He would never like me the way I like him. I could just imagine his arms around my waist holding me close telling me that he will never let Adrian touch me. Pathetic aren't I?

"Well Little Lexie, it is going to be at my house, you will not leave any room without me at any time. I don't care how much you argue Lex, Rissy you will stay with Tyler if that is ok." Reid explains.

"Wait, I don't get a choice and Rissy does? Talk about favouritism!" I gasp, folding my arms across my chest. I think for a brief moment Reid's eyes trail down to my breasts and hesitate but that may just be my imagination.

Life is complicated enough without falling in love with Reid Garwin, out of all the girls he could have... why would he choose me?

* * *

Please read and review - Ally


	15. Chapter Fourteen I Love You

Chapter fourteen – Tyler Simm's POV

Oh someone looks embarrassed and for once it isn't Lexie. Hehe. It's Reid. He likes her it is so obvious. Well to everyone bar himself and Lexie. They are like Romeo and Juliet without the tragic ending, or and I hate to say it, Adrian could be the tragic ending to them both. Well anyway it seems that Reid has taken to checking her out in front of everyone in the room. If Caleb was here Reid would have been punched in the face by now. Rissy looks really nice today, she seems happier and at least she isn't bashing me off a ceiling.

"Well if you want the choice Lexie." I start avoiding a now fuming Reid who look like he is about to use on me for even suggesting that Lexie should have free will.

"NO WAY! She sticks with me all night no matter who says different - _I_ am _not_ going to lose her to this creep!" Reid roars loudly to the extent the people three floors down would hear him.

"What do you mean '_I_ am not'?" Lexie asks folding her arms once more. Rissy stares on, amused by the situation. She moves across and parks herself on the end of my bed after dodging Reid's junk.

"She likes him you know," Rissy whispers to me, her mouth close to my ear, her closeness creating a burning fire in my stomach, unlike anything I have ever felt before.

"He likes her, both are too stubborn to admit it to each other, that's their problem." I say and Rissy nods in agreement, we look towards the two love birds battling it out in front of us.

As always, Lexie has that special touch of getting under Reid's skin, becoming his addiction. At the start of summer all he could talk about was how mad he was that Lexie had made out with Aaron Abbot. He was really, really jealous... it didn't help that _he_ annoyed Pogue or should I say _they_ annoyed Pogue. Lexie has a special talent... and no it is not her covenant powers... no it is her power of looking innocent and it is that sort of thing that lets her get away with everything. Her excuse? Reid made her do it. Reid started it. My personal favourite being... Reid framed her using his powers.

"Reid, please just let me be independent...?" Lexie asks softly, her eyes almost pleading with him to argue, for him to say no and that he loved her. Poor Lexie, those are the words I have never heard leave his mouth not for any girl though it _may_ happen for her in the distant future, Reid is to head strong to admit it right now to anyone but himself.

"I can't do that Lex, not when we have that guy out there hunting you. Wanting to do god knows what to you. I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend." Reid says harshly and possessively. I had to scoff, and Rissy cringed, and if he thought of Lexie like a best friend what was I? I would hate to see what he classes as best friend, cause what he would do with Lexie I _did not_ sign up for when I became his best friend. I can see in Lexie's eyes that it was a harsh blow; I think Reid can see that too.

Reid Garwin's POV

"Best Friend? Well if I am your _best friend_ why do you treat me like a mistake?" Lexie yells.

The force of her words struck me deep in the heart. I stared, shocked, deep into Lexie's eyes, and felt like I was looking into a mirror – the same frozen, almost dead look was there.

The blaze from her eyes singed mine and I suddenly blinked back water... I, Reid Garwin, felt like I wanted to cry (I hadn't done that since I was eight and Pogue stole my bike).

"Lexie?" I asked incredulously, suddenly unsure of myself. Lexie didn't mean that... right? "What the hell are you talking about?

Lexie grew angry once more. "What I'm talking about is how you've always verbally abused me... and treated me like you owned me!"

"Lexie!" I snapped. "I would NEVER-"

"Ask Pogue!" She yelled, flinging her arms wide, tears starting to roll down her face. "Or Tyler! Or even Rissy! They all know!! They've all seen you!"

Tyler opened his mouth, ready to defend me, but Rissy shook her head at him sadly... this was between Lexie and me.

"If I treat you so badly why do you still talk to me then?" I say trying to contain my anger.

"Because I love you Reid" Lexie screams before slapping her hand over her mouth.

I stared back at her... I longed to tell her the fateful "I love you too, Lexie!", but my mouth wouldn't move.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pogue stalking towards us through the room door... and he didn't look happy, he looked upset. He looked to a flustered, angered me then to a crying Lexie.

In one swift, fluid movement, Pogue drew back his fist and I heard the sickening crunch before I felt it. The force of the blow sent me flying into the wall - and through it, unfortunately - and as the stone collapsed around me I registered the pain. Gritting my teeth, I shoved it into the back of my mind.

Pogue was angry.

_Pogue Parry's POV_

What the hell did he do? Why is Lexie crying?

"POGUE!" Lexie screams, rushing down to Reid's side.

"Lexie, I came to apologise about your ankle, it has been on my mind all day and now you won't talk to me because of it..." I start, ignoring the daggers she was sending me. Boy am I glad that she was used to hiding her powers and has control over them or I would be in that wall by now.

"You want to apologise? Start by saying sorry to Reid!" Lexie says, her eyes gazing deep into my soul.

Me apologise to Reid? Haha she must be joking! Why is she sticking up for him? Then it hits me, she is in love with him. Why didn't I see this before? I should have realised this back at the start of the summer when they both decided to gang up on me to vandalise my bike!

"Now Pogue!" Lexie finishes sternly, "If you say sorry to Reid and fix the wall I will accept your apology"

Wow she is more demanding than Kate at times! I look towards Reid who is lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. I look up to Lexie and put on my best adamant face.

"What did he do to upset you?" I counter quickly distracting her from making me apologise to Reid, I have never said sorry to him not even when I stole his bike when we were little – what can I say it was one nice bike. That was the start of my love of all things bike.

"Nothing that matters anymore" Lexie states uneasily.

"Like hell it doesn't matter!" Reid says heaving himself up of the floor and over to Lexie, "We need to talk, in private" as he gently touches her arm. I use briefly to fix the wall which was my responsibility as I _was_ the one who sent Reid flying through it.

I can see that Lexie seems a little unbalanced with Reid touching her arm. He looks to her face pleading with her to go with him. The nerve! She would never go with him especially since he is only standing in a towel. I have never been wrong when it comes to the only girl of the covenant... rewind... the oldest girl of two in the covenant.

"Sure Reid" Lexie sighs sadly, I stare on in disbelief, since when did she do anything Reid wanted?

"No in fact I can tell you here, Lexie I really like you too, I have for a long time" Reid rushes a an intense speed though it appeared that everyone understood what he said especially the person walking straight through the door.

"YOU WHAT!" Caleb yells as Lexie steps in front of him to stop him from harming Reid. If any of the rest of us stepped in front of him – I am not including Karis, she would be in the same boat as Lexie – we would be shoved aside as Caleb uses on Reid after Reid uses... but this was worse. I exchange looks with Tyler, we both know the only reason Caleb isn't hurting Reid right now is because Lexie is standing right in front of him and he doesn't want to hurt her.

"You dare Caleb!" Lexie states in a tone that reminded me of the woman in her mother's side of the family... one hell of a fiery temper.

Caleb's eyes flash a midnight black and I can tell what he is doing - so can Lexie, it is a twin thing - he is searching mine, Tyler's and Reid's minds for 'inappropriate' thoughts about Lexie or Karis. He turns from me; I knew I was clean... I am in love with Kate, despite the fact she sides with Lexie a lot. He looks towards Reid and Tyler.

"Neither of you will ever date any of my sisters got that?" He fumes.

Both Karis and Lexie look towards Tyler, she can tell that Tyler doesn't fancy Lexie, he is like Lexie's younger brother who will be a tattle tale hence the fact we know she has powers.

"You can't tell me what to do Caleb!" Reid yells, grabbing Lexie round the waist and hugging her to him.

"My power is greater than yours Reid" Caleb interjects.

"Not until you ascend!" Reid argues his hands delicately on Lexie's stomach, Lexie looks a little uncomfortable but that may be because her back was pulled right up against Reid's chest, Reid who as I already said was in only a towel.

"Oh shut up... I am more powerful than you both! Rissy will be too... it is the mark of the female, Norman explained it all to me" Lexie states breaking up Reid and Caleb arguing.

"Well, well, well, this is where the yelling is coming from" A voice sneered from the door, everyone turns to look and low and behold, there stood the Blake twins.

"Go away you are not wanted here and this isn't your room!" Reid seethes pulling Lexie tighter against him.

"Hello Angel, trouble in paradise? Well it is nice to know that the girl I want have more power than the rest" Adrian growls, mostly at Reid who was obviously holding Lexie in a way that Adrian could only dream of holding her.

"Reid said get out" I say to try break the eye contact between the two contenders for Lexie's heart, though I think Adrian wants her for a different purpose all together as well. If he is a Dhampir or whatever Lexie and Tyler called it he may want to turn Lexie into a vampire or something. It is times like this I am glad I am with Kate a lot and not having to deal with gigantic messes like this.

Triston passes me two notes as I was the closest to him. Weary of whether Adrian was looking towards him as he did so. On the first was _to you all_ and the name on the second was Rissy. They both left quickly leaving us standing. I opened the note addressed to us all and read it.

"Caleb, I think you should look at this" I say nervously handing him the note. Caleb's eyes widen as he skims the note.

The note reading:

_To you all, _

_This is a warning, keep someone with Alexis and Rissy at all times, Adrian will not stop until he gets Alexis but if he can't get her he might go after Rissy. You cannot let him get them. He is only following orders, I don't know who gave the orders, and Adrian would never let me meet the person. What I do know is they offered a cure to us for removing the Daughter's of Ipswich from the equation, we could do whatever we want to them but they had to be taken from the Son's of Ipswich. I have written this to show I am on your side; I cannot stand back and allow Adrian to destroy the lives of two innocent girls. It is Alexis who is in the most danger from Adrian, keep her brother and the boy that is in love with her... blondie... with her at all times. Love and family is a powerful incentive for protection. The brother should protect Rissy as well and as much as it hurts me to say the boy that is in love with her, the one with brown hair and blue eyes. I have genuinely fallen for Rissy and I want you to protect her to the best of your abilities. Blondie should know what I am talking about if he loves Alexis as much as Adrian and I think he does._

_Triston Blake_


	16. Chapter Fifteen Seen Not Heard

Chapter Fifteen – Seen Not Heard Chapter Fifteen – Seen Not Heard Reid Garwin's POV

Well, I thought, bemused, this puts us all in a bit of a fix...

I think the rest of the gang are just as confused as I am. Lexie's eyes are bigger than freakin' saucepans; Caleb's clenches his eyes, mouth, and fists shut; Pogue looks relieved that some psycho vampire guy isn't in love with Kate; Rissy's suddenly found the floor alarmingly more interesting than our faces; and Tyler just looks plain nervous. Yep, just simply nervous.

I don't blame him.

"Right..." I turned my eyes to Caleb as he re-opened his eyes and started to speak (those poor fists are going to squeeze the life out of themselves if he keeps this up). "Right... Okay. This... this puts us in a bit of a fix."

Well said Caleb!

"So..." he continued slowly, looking round at us all. "Let's start with this; Pogue, go find Kate and make sure she isn't dead... just in case," Caleb added hurriedly, wary of the angry spark in his friend's eyes. "Tyler, can you go keep a tab on those two... things? I don't trust either of them..." Tyler nodded his consent and headed out the door after Pogue. "Alright... Rissy, you and I will go alert mom..."

I blinked suddenly when I found Lexie and I left alone... me still in a towel, of course.

As if sensing my thoughts, Lexie turns back to me. My own eyes widen when I see the tears clinging to her lashes like delicate rain drops hanging from the tips of leaves. With a sudden desire to see that happy smile on her face, I stride over and pull her into my arms, stroking her back softly, eagerly awaiting the tension and fear to drain away, at least momentarily forgotten in my embrace.

I expected a slap across the face. Maybe a "Get off me, Garwin!", or possibly a scream of anger. But what I didn't expect... was the unexpected. Lexie Danvers' lips suddenly crashed straight into my own, and I was overwhelmed by the sensation of the warm, soft feeling. I stand with my arms around her, stunned and almost helpless, as she leans into my chest and presses her lips harder against mine, awaiting a response. I respond slowly, unsure... what the hell is Lexie playing at? She's supposed to hate me... right? Right?!

I forget that all I'm only wearing a towel, and I push her gently into a wall, creating a balance before we stumble and fall – wouldn't want to ruin the moment. She clings to me, and I hold her safe in my arms, trying to tell her how I feel – you'll always be safe with me, I promise.

Lexie's hands gradually loosen their grip, and they slide lazily down to my hips, gripping the towel subconsiously. While my right hand stays stroking her back, my left also ventures downwards, grasping her right hip firmly. Boldly, she presses herself against me; I gasp softly-

"Get your hands off my sister, Garwin!"

I jump back, startled at Caleb's murderous voice, as Lexie does the same, whacking her head off the wall. In her haste to find something to balance on, she clutches at edged of the towel, still in her grip, and then I suddenly feel a gust of cold air on my nether regions. Damn it... I never thought I'd see the day where I, of all people, would blush.

Mind you, having a very, very, very private area exposed to your girlfriend, your girlfriend's sister and her brother is a very, very, very embarrassing thing.

I dived at the bed in my haste and pulled a pillow in front of me, still blushing, but glaring at Caleb. He glared back evilly, eyes full of disgust and hate.

Man, I am so screwed.

Lexie Danvers' POV

God... I am soooo screwed!

Caleb will kill Reid and it is all my fault!

"Caleb, no it is my fault." I say with my eyes shut to distract myself from – well you know...

"How can it be your fault? _He_ had _you_ pinned up against a wall!" Caleb says in a voice edged with anger and confusion.

"I... um... kissed him first." I say here in biting my lip, my hand scratching the base of my neck towards my cleavage nervously. A small moan could be heard from where Reid was standing. I could sense Caleb staring at Reid angrily... it is a twin thing.

"What? I am standing nothing and I am not allowed to moan about it?" Reid says nervously, I open my eyes and Reid is just fastening his belt buckle.

"That isn't why you moaned Reid!" Caleb fumes. "Why would you kiss him Alexis?"

"Because I am in love with him." I answer simply. "I love feeling close to him. His embrace lifts me high about the clouds of happiness I have never felt since what happened to dad and found out what could happen to you my biological other half... what could happen to Reid my heart's other half."

Caleb picks up Rissy's coat and storms out in an anger wave, sure to try deal with this later.

"Reid, I am sorry I kissed you. I just really like you and I couldn't help myself. You are the secret of unlocking my hidden smile and forgotten chambers of my heart." I say wearing my heart on my sleeve.

Reid stares at me dumbfounded. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. These seconds acting as years, justifying that I was fooling myself that Reid would like me, as I liked him. For what am I but a scar on a perfect record? A blemish that needs concealing? That, that is not meant to be.

"Huh?" Reid says like a knife digging deep into my aching heart.

"I like you Reid, I am sorry that I forced myself upon you. For you must not feel the same." I say sadly.

Reid moved with quickening speed to my side. His arms snaking round my waist pulling me tight up against him in a loving embrace. My confusion spiralling like a whirlwind. His head leaning down nuzzling my neck slightly. Then his voice in a delicate whisper, ticklish to my ear, so soft I would have been unsure I heard correctly if not for him repeating it...

"Alexis Danvers... don't you ever again apologise for loving me. Never again."

Just being held in his arms and hearing him whisper words I thought forbidden and unreal, my heart blossoms. I know now. Even without him telling me outright, and even with the sharp differences driving up apart and yet also closer at the same time, I understand what he wanted to say. I understand what his heart tells me and what his courage cannot.

I understand, and I know. I know love.

Rissy Clearwater's POV

Part of me doesn't understand it at all. But I'm an orphan. What would an orphan know of love?

I can sense it. Reid and Lexie... they've been in love for such a long time. It's so sad that fate blinded and kept them from seeing the truth. I pity them.

I feel grief and sorrow welling up inside me. Caleb stands in front of me, furious and shocked. His words just fly over my head. I already know what makes him so angry. His own sister... Alexis Danvers... and his best friend... Reid Garwin...

If I'd had friends, I might have understood. I want to. But I'm sorry, Caleb... I just can't. It hurts to much. Am I jealous? If I am... why aren't I angry instead?

It's kind of ironic. Triston loves me... at least he claims to.

Why can't I tell what's right and wrong anymore...?


	17. Chapter Sixteen Foreshadowed Guilt

Chapter Sixteen – Foreshadowed Guilt Chapter Sixteen – Foreshadowed Guilt

_Warning: This chapter contains a major plot twist and slight, slight mini spoilers! ;)_

Tyler Simms' POV

Well, today seemed ordinary enough. Reid was bitching about some random teacher who sent him to detention again (this time, Garwin _really_ overdone it with the "bucket on top of the door" trick... without the door, of course). And Caleb-

Oh right... Caleb. He sure was angry, all right. No one really expected Reid and Lexie to suddenly get it together and confess their feelings right _now_ of all times. I mean come on, school just started back! Shouldn't they be concentrating on their studies...?

What am I saying?! That's such a Caleb thing to say. Snap out of it, Ty... who _cares_ about studying? We've got a whole year to do it. That's what Reid would say.

Still... apart from the fact those two are together now, there is definitely _something_ wrong. It's almost like something – or some_one_ – is missing...

"Alright, just an hour left to go and we'll be free!" Reid crowed happily, an arm wrapped around Lexie's waist as we made our way to our next class – _Social Sciences_.

_Ugh_.

"Chill, Reid..." Pogue quipped in, raising an eyebrow. "Someone would think you're going to have a heart attack over there." Huh... Pogue seems kind of annoyed today too. I wonder what's bothering him? Well, Kate's off with some kind of bug, and he likes to keep her in his sight _all_ the damn time. But that's just Pogue – he gets really possessive when he wants to.

"And I have a reason to!" Reid smirked back, his hand tightening around Lexie's waist. She just gazed up at him, her eyes full of love. His mouth softened into a smile and he leaned downwards, capturing her lips.

And so began the friggin' tongue wars again for the 60th time today! Just a _little_ bit ticked off, I sauntered over Reid-style (well if he's busy getting lovesick, then I have rights to take over as #1 Prankster) and shoved them both away from each other. While Lexie started protesting angrily and Caleb's eyes flashed with something similar to revenge, Reid Garwin – King of the Asses – fell right on his own in full view of the entire year.

I snickered evilly as he started barking at everyone to "back the # off".

But then Lexie's frightened eyes startled me. She was looking back and forth down the corridor, searching for someone... someone she wants to avoid?

"Hey Lexie, take a chill pill! Nothing's going to bite you!" Some random idiot called out from the crowd surrounding us. On reflex, Reid jumped to his feet and growled at said random idiot.

It was then I realised _exactly_ what the hell was missing today.

Or should I say _who_.

"Hey, Rissy," I frowned, turning to the only sane person in the school. "Have you noticed that Triston and Adrian have done a bunk?"

Her eyes widened dramatically as she stared back at me. We both thought the exact same thing: _The Dhampirs have disappeared... this can't be good_.

Adrian Blake's POV

I can feel the heart beat rise in the air. I can smell the delicious taste of fear, it will drive me on carrying me to my goal. I lick my lips in anticipation. My eyes dart round. The old farm had prospered over the last fifty years. Made a name for itself if anything. Now it was payback time. Oh I am going to enjoy this.

Then everything is ruined by the persistent whine of a voice behind me.

"Adrian, you idiot, don't do this! Let's go eat a couple of cows or something!"

"What and let them live happily ever after? After what they done to our family?" I quire, surely he must remember what this man's father had done to our mother? How this lowly pathetic excuse of a human being's father hired a vampire to rape our mother and get her pregnant and alone. Make her feel the only way to support the life growing inside her was to sell the farm.

"Adrian... if you can't forgive, just forget. That was mother's own words" Triston counters, I feel disgusted that my own snivelling little coward of a brother won't help avenge our beautiful, intelligent mother.

"You may sure as hell _forgive_ and _forget_, but I cannot! They will perish by my fangs if not ours. Starting with that little cutie over there." I say with a hungry smirk, my eyes cast over a pretty, slender blonde sitting on the porch swing of the old farm house.

Triston growls and pulls me back into a bush. Why can he not see how important this is? How it is important to move the Danvers sisters from Ipswich just like they were ordered to. Triston likes Karis that is plain obvious and Alexis's fiery spirit is growing on me. She may be the one girl I would allow to be _called_ my equal.

"Leave her alone... she didn't do anything! Brother, come on, just eat a damn cow before it is too late..."

I pulled away from his grip and sauntered over to the girl. She looked clean enough. What am I doing? I never used to hurt people. I was like Triston, kind and caring. What have I become? Under the orders of an incompetent child!

Triston hissed behind me. "Get back here Adrian." He whispered furiously.

I feel torn in two. One half wishes to obey my younger brother whom I have always protected. The other wishing to be free of this Dhampir curse and walk freely as a human once more. To be able to eat human food and actually taste it without wondering how it would taste with blood in it.

I had to admit... my brother was losing.

Triston tries one last time to get my attention. "Adrian... please don't do this... we'll find another way! I swear, brother!"

I ignore the pleas as the blood lust calls to me. I kill the distance left between me and farmer girl.

"Uh, hi there. I'm sorta lost... can I use your phone?" I say in mock sweetness. Ugh!

"Sure, don't be too long on the phone or daddy will have a fit." Her voice is quirky and overly sweet like honey... yuk!

"You're really pretty... your eyes sparkle beautifully." I had her as she looks up into my eyes. My eyes hold her glued in a hypnotic trance. I am sort of like what I had Alexis in before that runt Karis broke her out of it. It was a weak trance anyways because of her being a witch.

"Your blood smells delicious in your veins..." I whisper seductively as I bend closer to her neck. I kiss it once softly to break her out of the trance.

"Get off of me you... you perv... arhhhhh!" She screams, her voice rich with fear as I drain the blood from her weak structure. I feel her take her last breaths and I feel complete... then the guilt kicks in.

Triston Blake's POV

I turn away, agonised. Adrian... how could you...?

But I know better. I know why he done it. He wants to be free of this damned curse. So do I. Yet would _I_ ever do something like _this_?

Oh Adrian...

I tense as I hear him whispering. He sounds irritated... and I'm pretty sure he's not talking to me. I creep closer, careful to keep my presence a secret for the time being... now is my chance to learn what plagues Adrian so much.

"I can't' do it... I can't hurt Karis and Alexis." He says in a harsh but commanding whisper. I quickly stop myself from gasping. He doesn't _want_ to hurt them? I never knew how deeply Adrian actually cared about the girls...

Though he's my brother, each day, he surprises me even more.

"They are not part of what is going on in Ipswich... well... yes. They _are_ more powerful than the Sons... that's not the point!"

Hearing Adrian suffering like this hurts me deep down. I want to help him. I really do... but would he even let me? Somehow, I don't think so.

"Of course I want to become human again! What sort of question is that... oh so now we're not allowed to kill them since you now know about their power... how sweet of you! ... Wait, no! That doesn't mean _I_ want to kill them!!"

So it seems that we've not been ordered to keep Rissy and Lexie alive. I've got to say, I'm so relieved... but there must be some kind of catch-

"You want us to _what_?! To kidnap them and... You can't be serious... put them through what my mother went through... no fecking way!! You sick _bastard_!!"

I feel my insides tangle themselves while my mouth opens in a silent scream. No... it can't be happening... _he wants us to rape Alexis and Karis Danvers_?!

Is this man insane!?

I will _never_ attempt to harm _either_ of the girls in such a way! I don't want anyone to suffer the damage from my mother... I don't want anyone forced to live me and my brother's lives...

"Alright, alright... Kidnap I will do... rape; _never_. So stop getting your damn panties in a twist, Chase!" Adrian throws the phone to the ground and stamps on it while I look on, too many thoughts swirling around in my head.

Chase? _Chase_? What kind of name is that? I've never heard of a _Chase_ before... but at least I know the identity of my brother's blackmailer. Don't worry, Adrian, I'll save us. I'll save _you_.

There _must_ be another way to free ourselves from this curse without hurting the girls...


	18. Chapter Seventeen From Bad To Worse

**Chapter Seventeen – From Bad To Worse?**

_Hey, sorry for the long wait! Chapter 17!_

_So we have given you a nice extra long chapter._

_And before I forget..._

When Lexie's speaking through the "mind link", it's /blah/.  
As for Rissy, it's \blah\.

- Sam

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – From Bad To Worse?

Rissy Clearwater's POV

I grumbled under my breath as the bell started ringing noisily above me. "Stupid darn bell."

Lexie shot me a concerned look; well, it's not everyday your half-sister starts moping about a _bell_ when she's normally quiet and sweet, is it? Not really.

Well, there were several reason I _was_ moping about a bell. First of all, Triston and Adrian mysteriously disappeared yesterday, and today I'd just spotted Adrian wandering in with a huge smirk on his face... one that sent shudders down my spine, to tell the truth. Whatever's making him grin like that, I've no idea – but it's definitely not good.

Secondly, Triston seems down. He never came to visit me last night at all. Honestly, men – they think the world revolves around them, don't they? Hm, maybe I'm over-reacting just a little bit there, but... Triston _always_ comes to see me. He _always_ holds me close and whispers that he loves me forever. But not last night. No, _last_ night he didn't even show his face.

And thirdly, I still felt lonely.

Now _that's_ really childish, isn't it? But I can't help it. Lexie's got Reid, Pogue's got Katie... so Tyler and Caleb don't have anyone, but big brother doesn't seem to mind, and Tyler follows Reid like a lost puppy anyway. Which leaves me by myself.

_Alone_.

Seriously, I wish someone else _other_ than Triston would love me. Haha, now that is _definitely_ childish. But after last night, I've come to realise a few things. One is that Triston won't always be there for me – Adrian always comes first, and Adrian, honestly, is a scary guy. Secondly is that I'm not even sure if he means it. I mean come on, what's he done to show it apart from sweet sentiments that everyone wants to hear and a secret attic room?

Speaking of that, I still feel rather guilty about not telling Lexie. I was _so_ looking forward to sharing a room with her; hearing my sister laugh as she slags of Reid, or telling her stories of my life before finding my family...

That's it, I'm definitely inviting Lexie to my room tonight. From the looks Adrian and Triston are sending each other – just like yesterday – I'm pretty sure that he won't be around tonight. So what's a secret attic with _two_ beds if you're the only one there?

There, that's decided. My mood brightening considerably, I practically skipped into class with my sister (who gave me another concerned look at my sudden mood change).

But then, suddenly, my good mood evaporates – we're in _History_. Ah, save me!

Normally, history is great – forget great, it's bloody brilliant – but we're taught by a _really_ boring teacher. Mr McNeville. (With a name like that, can you _not_ laugh?)

Mr McNeville takes absolute pleasure in making sure his students are almost begging for freedom from the very second they step inside his classroom – something I detest with every inch of my being. Why can't the guy just crawl in a hole and never wake up?

So as soon as I reach my desk, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing: not listening to a bloody word. I saunter over and slide down in my seat until I'm quite comfortable, and then close my eyes, completely ignoring the register (he can see us all – so why does he need us to shout out "here!" like little kids?) and basking in the sunlight from the window.

Needless to say, 10 minutes later, I'd almost drifted off into the realm of dreams until a surprising voice entered my mind.

/I don't even need to pay attention to get an A this year.../

I resist the urge to jump out of my seat, startled. Was Lexie muttering that out in class? No way...

Putting that aside, I actually realized what Mr McNeville's teaching us – The Legend Of The Sons Of Ipswich. Hehe, cool – just like Lexie, I won't need to pay attention either. Yay, a whole year dedicated to sleep in history class!

Screw you, Mr McNeville!

/Hmm I wonder if Rissy wants to do something tonight with me and Kate... the boys have their stupid meeting thing that makes them feel all powerful... me and Rissy could whoop their asses with our eyes closed.../

\Eek! Lexie, what are you doing in my head?\ I though, seriously confused.

/I'm doing nothing... maybe it's Reid's fault... yeah... everything is normally his fault... did I tell you about the time he nearly got me killed by Pogue? It was Pogue's motorbike, my dearly beloved ice cream and one annoying Reid Garwin.\ She answered quickly, sounded dreamy.

\Uh, Lexie... think rationally.\ I intoned. \Do you go through every day hearing other people answer your supposedly secret thoughts? Because I know I don't. Explain, please?!\

Lexie Danvers' POV

/Well does Reid following me around annoying me all summer count?/ I ask quickly, hey I don't know what this is but its cool and I like it.

_\...Eh? Reid stalks you? That's... disturbing. Bad Reid! Bad_!\ Rissy answers slowly, still sounding very confused. _\But back to the main topic... have you ever done this with anyone else before? Talking through this weird kind of... um... mind link! Yeah, Mind link!\_

_/Well... no... But this is so cool!/_

_\... I suppose...\_

_/Come on... it is like our own private conversations that Reid can't break into... I know he is my boyfriend but I have secrets I never want him to know/_

_\Very true... I could start to like this.\_ She sounds very happy.

_/Want to know the major one that I don't want him to know?/ _I ask a little warily.

_\Definitely... come on, Lexie!\_ Rissy whines_. \You can trust me.\_

_/I got him in trouble during the holidays at a theme park... this was before the boys knew about my powers and Reid had got me mad on the ride there by prodding a sore lump on my head so I used to make him look bad... I don't know if he would hate me for it or be sorta proud... that's really bad huh?/_

_\Are you kidding? I think he'd be proud... yep, definitely proud. Say, Lexie...\_ now Rissy's the one who sounds wary.

_/Yeah?/ _I ask curiously

_\...Haven't you been wondering where I've been sleeping since we got here?\_

_/Well... yeah. But you didn't want to sleep in mine and Kate's room because you hate me being your sister... I get that... really... I wont pry into your life and I am sorry if it seems like all I talk about is that boys. I have had a pretty sheltered life... I hung around with them a lot or was forced to by Reid or Caleb/_

_\...Don't be sorry.\_ She answers quietly. Hey, thoughts can get quiet? Now that's confusing. _\I'm just being a little silly, I admit it. But, eh... I don't hate you, Lexie. It's just... I've never really had a proper family before.\_

_/Try growing up with Reid, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler practically hating you because your female... I got my own back a lot... I stole their precious book/_

_\Wow! ... Wait, book?\_

Just then...

"Alexis... Karis... pay attention!" Whines Tyler.

"Ty, we could pass this class truanting all year... we were raised on this stuff, the crap they teach here and the true version... we can teach Rissy both within your little 'sacred meeting' that i am not allowed to attend time."

"Lexie, you know that's because you need to distract Kate..."

Rissy leaned over, eager to join the conversation. "Really? So, let's say someone else distracted Kate then... would Lexie be allowed to go?"

"You are not being kept out of this Rissy, you're my sister and if you can't go, I won't go!" I say adamant.

"Hey guys Kate said to tell Alexis that she is visiting her gran's this evening..." A boy whispers from the seats in front.

I smirk to Rissy then we both look at Tyler.

"Grrr fine you both can come, but I do not get the blame understood?"

"Of course." I reply. "Reid is to blame and if that upsets him I will kiss him better." I smirk.

Rissy giggled. "Alright!" She beamed. After Tyler returned his attention to the front of the class, Rissy's face grew serious. _\Lexie, I don't mind, nor do I care... I'll distract Kate next time there's a meeting. And no buts! You've been waiting all your life to go to one - and I don't even know what it is. It's only fair you go. Besides, it gives me time to get to know Kate.\_

_/Rissy, there will be a but... I am your older sister... damn I might have middle child syndrome... oh well... but it is a meeting of each of the families... well except Putnam... they're dead... all Danvers should be present and accounted for not just me and Caleb!/_ I reply firmly

_\Hey Lexie, guess what? I'm still officially a Clearwater, so I don't count. And I swear on whatever gods exist, if you don't go next time there's a meeting - excluding tonight - then I'll DRAG you there before speeding off to take care of Kate!\_

_/Guess what... I know every hiding place in this god forsaken town and in Salem... so I can hide, you are not officially a Clearwater if you have Danvers blood and if dad wasn't so stupid and listened to your mother you would have our second name... trust me... I won't go without you... us Danvers Girls need to stick together./_

Rissy sighed over the mind link, frustrated. _\Lexie, do me a favour... go to the bloody damned meetings and let me take care of Kate. If you promise on your brother's life... then I'll show you where I go every night.\_

_/I am not letting you be left out you are my sister and I love you as such and I would feel guilty leaving you with Kate... she gets really hyper./_

_\Please, pretty please, with cherries on top?\_

Before I could continue talking...

The fire alarm went off.

/Joy... I wonder who it was... Reid or Aaron./

We all vacate the classroom and head down through the corridors to the playing field outside.

Triston Blake's POV

As my History teacher ushered me outside, I attempted to ignore the swirling feeling in my gut. Dear gods, I can't do this... I can't...

No... I've got to stop thinking like that. This is the only way... I've tried everything else. Adrian just won't listen to me anymore...

I just hope you can forgive me, Rissy.

Totally ignoring my teacher's shrill yells to get back in line, I dart along the corridor, my target in sight – Rissy. This was my best chance to do it, especially since Adrian was on the other side of the school, ringing the fire alarm.

"Rissy!" I called, desperation in my voice – I knew she'd turn her attention to me if I sounded like that. True enough, Her head whipped round, and she grabbed my arm as I skidded to a stop next to her. We both stepped out of her class line, and I pulled her down a corridor and behind a corner, out of site.

"Triston?" She whispered softly, evidently confused at my abnormal behavior.

"Rissy, you trust me, right?" I asked sharply. I didn't have much time...

She swiftly nodded. "Triston... what's going o-?"

I lunged down and sunk my fangs into her neck, biting softly. With a startled gasp, Rissy grew limp and I collected her in my arms, bridal style.

"I'm so, so sorry, Rissy..." I whispered to her unconscious body, before using my supernatural speed to race out of the building before we were caught.

When Rissy woke up, I would have a lot of explaining to do.

_Reid Garwin_'s_ POV_

I hate Wednesdays; I can see what is going to happen. Me or Abbot will get the blame…

"Reid Garwin what the hell did you do?" Rings the dreamy voice that is my feisty girlfriend… I knew I wasn't into the goody-two-shoes. I swear she is my dream girl. She even has powers though I have only seen her use them once or twice that I know of. Tyler has seen her used more… I don't know why that makes me feel jealous of Baby Boy but it does.

Her hair is all ruffled, something is bothering her. I can tell.

"Hey Little Lexie… what's wrong?" I ask her, she seems a little preoccupied, the last time I have seen her like this was last year, with what happened with her father… surely Caleb hasn't taken to over using?

"Nothing I won't be able to handle." A dangerous gleam in her eyes like a warrior addicted to battle. "The power of the daughters shall be the downfall of the enemy; the daughters shall unite and shall protect one another, their fates links, their thoughts shared."

"Alexis… don't do anything stupid!" I say, I hate using her full name but it gains her attention. What was all that about the daughters and their powers?

"Reid, you are the cockiest ass I know but I love you please know that." She says, something feels deadly wrong…

"Alexis, why do I get the feeling you are saying goodbye?" I try counter with pain through my voice that was visible to even me.

"Tell the guys I love them too, especially Caleb, tell him he is the best big brother even if he is scared of cats." With that she goes on her tiptoes and kisses me full on the lips before pulling away and running off into the crowd.

I can feel pain and realization hit me like a truck. Rissy was in her class. Where was she?

Lexie Danvers' POV

My eyes start searching frantically. Now was the time my powers would be used greatly. I have an enemy.

It was like something my dad told me when I was ten. Him and Gorman sat me down and spoke to me:

The power of the daughters shall be the downfall of the enemy; the daughters shall unite and shall protect one another, their fates links, their thoughts shared.

They said it was a prophecy handed down by the original founders. At least I now know it means me and Rissy and not any of our children.

Then I see my target. Leaning against the wall. His blond hair falling into his blue eyes. Fang clearly visible.

"Wow you and your brother have a nerve!" I yell startling him. For the first time ever I don't feel drawn to him. Oh yes! Result... ok back on target!

"Ah angel, you caught us? What if this was a plan to trap you angel?" His voice thick with charm my body was not absorbing.

"Well actually, that's what I was counting on." A smirk playing on my lips causing his perfect features to become confused. "I want Rissy home safe! If I kill you, Triston will be free to make his own choice and let Rissy go!"

My veins flood with power and I fling him back into a wall. "Having déjà vu? Remember Tyler flung you into a wall, though I bet mine hurts more."

I hear Caleb shouting my name and I turn. I feel fang dig deep into the flesh on my neck driving deeper and deeper. The world in front of my eyes dimming. I should have remembered. Rule number one in fighting. Never turn your back on the enemy.

Caleb Danvers' POV

Where is that darn sister of mine? Reid came over spraffing some nonsense about Alexis running after the Dhampir's because Rissy had been taken. As if that was likely.

And that junk about the daughter. I had to laugh. I am a sensible person, and Reid is making up more nonsense to annoy me as always.

I can hear several teachers registers being confirmed. Since we are all in the same homeroom, we are all on the same register.

"Aaron Abbot?" … there's a pause… "Here!"

"Adrian Blake?" … there comes no answer… my heart skips a beat.

"Triston Blake?" … no answer is heard.

"Karis Clearwater?" … no respond… damn it where is Rissy?

"Alexis Danvers?" … oh god please no… no answer.

Reid yells. Tyler stares in shock. Pogue tries to find Kate. Whereas I say here when I am supposed to then storm away to find my sisters…

The Danvers Girls.

* * *

Please R+R...  
- Ally


	19. Chapter Eighteen My Angel

Enjoy!

Tyler Simms' POV

It's all my fault; it's all my fault. I pace back and forward in Caleb's living room. Reid is sitting scrunched up in a ball totally in another world blaming himself for letting Lexie slip through the crowd at school. He really likes her, it is odd seeing him like this. Though it 's all my fault. I should have kept an eye on them both when the alarm rung. I was in their class for goodness sake!

Caleb is blaming himself as well as only a big brother would. He feel that he had driven Lexie away with the lectures about her powers and drove Rissy away by making her feel unwelcomed into their family. Pogue is blaming himself for pushing Lexie to Adrian in the first place by using on her and Adrian coming to her rescue.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER!" Came the shrill voice of an extremely sober Mrs Danvers.

"We don't know mother." Caleb replies in a weak voice.

"We have searched everywhere in Ipswich Mrs D." Reid sighs sadly. "We just can't find them, I searched for hours..." He stops his voice cracking slightly.

"Shouldn't it be 'daughter...S' Mrs Danvers?" I say in what I could only assume was my voice.

"Explain... I only have one daughter, my Alexis." Mrs Danvers says confused.

"Karis... father's other daughter." Caleb whispers painfully, filling in the blanks.

After an explanation that seems to take forever, Reid suggests we go search places around Ipswich, maybe where Adrian and Triston spent their mortal lives.

For some reason, I felt that this wasn't going to work.

Triston Blake's POV

No matter what regret I'm going to experience after this golden moment is over, I will always be glad I did this. For Adrian, for Rissy... for everyone.

For the past few hours I've sat by her beside, waiting for her to awaken. Perhaps I used too much venom? No... I'm sure I used the precise amount for "stunning the victim"... or so Adrian says. Is that all my brother thinks of these days? Prey he can feast upon while the world is slowly succumbing the madness of men such as Chase and himself?

A shudder wracks my body as she begins to stir. I don't have much time... _we_ don't have much time. The hunger is beginning to consume me... and I can't bear it. But I must! Rissy is _not_ someone I can throw down on the ground drink from like a tasty snack.

Rissy is the world to me.

Speaking of my angel, her eyes flicker gently as her spirit returns to consciousness. "Come on, Rissy..." I whisper, clasping her hand in mine. "Time is running out, and I need your help...!"

As if I've just spoken the magic words, her eyes burst open and even now I can't resist the urge to smile. Rissy's eyes are beautiful and clear like warm summer's day...

"Tristan...?" She groans, still half-asleep. Perhaps I used a tad too much venom in my haste to get her out of Adrian's range? I hope not...

"It's me," I mutter, leaning in and caressing her lips with my own. Rissy grants me access and our tongues tango again, washing away my worries for the time being. If only we could afford the luxury of staying here in this room, my angel and I, forever more... instead of having to walk through the door behind me and face a monstrosity that should never have existed.

But we can't linger her – we're still in danger. Despite the magical wards I placed around the room, Adrian could easily destroy them and enter, ripping my angel to shreds. I tighten my grip on her hand – I won't allow it. Rissy is _my_ angel... My love.

My _everything_!

I pull away, trying my best to ignore her questioning whimper. "Rissy." Before I know it, I have her cradled in my arms, almost crushed to my chest. "Rissy, my love... we don't have time for this. We have to go!"

The reality of the situation catches up to my angel and she snaps herself back from my body, an accusing glare burning into my eyes. "What did you do to me?" She asks shrilly, crossing her arms. "Why the _hell_ did you do that?"

"Rissy-"

"You think you can just use me as you please, Triston Blake?" It's no good. Rissy won't give me a chance... and I don't blame her. The way I've treated both her and her sister over the past few days is terrible... I owe an apology.

"No, I-!" I cut myself off with a growl as she opens her mouth to argue. Instantly quietening her, I rage on. "Rissy, it's not like that! _There is far too much as stake here! More than you realise!_" The tone of my voice causes her to quiver in fear and wonder. "You need to let me explain... my angel." Gently, I press my lips to her own. "My love. My... my wonderful shining light..."

"Alright," she whispers in response, arms wrapping around me. "Tell me, Triston – tell me everything. Before you burst." I sigh in relief, pressing my forehead against her own.

"Rissy..." I gulp nervously. "Rissy, Adrian and I... we're Dhampirs. We... we feast upon humans to live and breathe. Wait!" I gasp anxiously as she backs away, horrified. "I can't do it, Rissy! I can't bear to touch a human... for fifty years I have lived off animals as a _vegetarian Dhampir_, stupid as it sounds. But I fail to see the horrors that your race has committed."

To my extreme horror, Rissy shakes her head no. "Triston, you're wrong."

"I-!"

"I am no human."

Her remark leaves me staring at my angel in wonder. What shocks me the most is the wonderful glow that surrounds her eyes as she twirls on the spot once, twice, before disappearing into thin air. "Rissy!" I cry.

"I'm still here." Her soft arms encircle my waist from behind, and I spin around, pulling her close. "Triston, I'm still here... and I still love you." I say nothing in response, but instead I tighten my grip to show I comprehend her sacrifice. Relief floods through me... Rissy would stay. Rissy would help me...

"Rissy," I choke out, suddenly aware of the tears pouring down my cheeks. "We need to go- my brother, he..." H shake my head, unable to finish.

"What about him?" She asks gently, looking up into my eyes. Her own widen fractionally and she reaches up to wipe my tears away, concerned.

"He's got Alexis..." I manage to rasp out, catching her wrist. "Please, don't; we must go."

In an instant she nods her head, and as a duo – as a team – as partners – we run towards the door. I yank it open hastily, ignoring the protesting crunch of wood against wall, and we bolt down the corridor, our destination clear.

My brother must be stopped _at all costs_!

Adrian Blake POV

I sit with my head in my hands. What if I have hurt her? What if I have _killed_ her? I would never forgive myself. My Angel has grown on me, her strength amazes me. She deserves more than the idiot Blondie. I can give her more than an extra fast ageing husband, I can give her eternal youth or a live of happiness. Wow I never thought I would use happiness and my Angel in the same sentence.

I look up to her perfect form, I can sense her heartbeat but it is weak. DAMN IT that isn't right, she is strong, her heartbeat is supposed to be strong.

She seems to be sleeping, but I know different. I placed her into a state of unconsciousness by pressing my fangs straight onto nerve that can cause people to pass out.

Her eyes tighten slightly and relax... WAIT! That's movement!

"Angel... come on Angel wake up... please... I'm sorry." I coo soothingly propping her up gently and rubbing her back.

Her eyes flutter open and she stares at me, her eyes defiant to look away.

"Let, me, go." My Angel says calmly.

"I can't do that just yet Angel... Chase wants to meet you... you and Karis." I reply, as if I will let him anywhere near Alexis.

"Who's Chase?" She asks, as if she wouldn't my Angle is a curious little thing maybe that's why her friends call her 'Little' Lexie.

"Angel... he's the fifth." I reply touching her cheek.

"W-w-what? You mean as in Putnam?" She gasps groggily.

"The very same Angel." I reply pulling her close. I knew this information would shock and may even scare her, shattering all her beliefs.

Where the hell was Triston when I needed him?

* * *


	20. Chapter 20 Unwanted Goodbye's

**Well this is it, the final chapter... hope you all enjoy =D ~Ally and Sammi~**

* * *

"TRISTON!" Adrian yelled pulling Lexie along the corridor with him.

"Right here, brother," The brunette replied, running towards the two with Rissy in tow.

"I can't do it, I just can't..." Adrian looked at his younger brother with sorrow in his eyes.

"What?" Triston's eyes were wide with confusion, shock and... wonder? Somewhere in his chest, the brunette felt a swell of pride rising against his throat, almost choking him. He wouldn't have to stop his brother after all; he'd already seen the light. Rissy squeezes Triston's hand softly in reassurance.

Lexie moved her neck, obviously still in some minor discomfort because of what the older Dhampir did. "Yeah I actually believe him... not that I should."

"I mean it. Chase is evil, I don't want to be evil, I want to find a different way to become human. Come on we have all the time in the world..." The sandy haired boy laughed.

"I'm so proud of you, 'Drian." Admitted the younger brother, releasing Rissy's hand for a moment and giving Adrian the biggest hug they'd ever shared.

Adrian smiles and embraced his brother tightly. "I feel like I've woken up."

"Like you've taken a breath of fresh air?" Queried Rissy softly.

He nodded. "I'm sorry, for everything. For the car incident and just everything."

The younger Danvers sister frowned, crossing her arms as if angry. She seemed to consider the apology for a long time, until eventually she looked at him, eyes forgiving. "No worries... it's all water under the bridge, right?"

"Thanks." He smiled softly.

"Right now we just have to convince the 'Happy Gang' that Adrian is on our side and stop an evil older version of Caleb from raping us... great... this is going to work sooo well." Lexie muttered sarcastically with a genuine smile.

Rissy laughed in agreement, sliding over and hugging her sister the same way Triston had his brother.

Lexie returned the hug.

Elsewhere Tyler sat on a seat at Nicky's. "We've checked everywhere! They've vanished. I'm sorry."

"They _can't_ have just fucking vanished!" Snarled Reid, slamming a fist down on the table - and almost breaking it. "We've got to keep looking! They'll be somewhere nearby... when I get my hands on those two bastards..."

"Enough with the language," Caleb snapped, looking non too pleased himself.

"Maybe in their own way their saving Lexie and Rissy?" Pogue chipped in.

"Fuck no!" Roared Caleb and Reid at the same time, before throwing each other a 'stop copying me' look.

"Well come on. I used on Lexie without thinking. She may have a crush on Reid, but what will happen when they get serious? She might end up like your mother..." Pogue muttered knowing none of the boys would take this comment well.

"They saved them by taking them." He finished looking at the table.

"That's not true," Reid growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Do you think you can actually control your using?" Pogue laughed.

The long-haired male found himself flying across the room as soon as the words left his mouth, stunning several people in the bar to silence as he crashed into the wall.

"Right stop arguing!" Tyler shouted to be heard.

More stares were drawn from the ever-growing silent crowd. "Let's take this outside," Caleb ordered, struggling to stay calm.

Adrian walked into the bar, watching out for the Sons. Lexie and Rissy said to check on them, not to end up fighting with them.

None of the four males noticed the Dhampir as they left.

Tyler touched Reid's shoulder. "We'll find her."

The blonde sagged a little, shoulders slumping. "I hope you're right," he mumbled, previous ire gone as his worry overrode it. Reid's phone began to ring.

"Hey Reid it's me Lexie..."

"Lexie?!" He answered as quickly as he could, fumbling.

"Hey, Adrian said you looked rough...and beating up Pogue." Amusement clear in her voice.

"Wha- where is that little prick!?" Ried looked around furiously.

"Reid, calm. Hes not going to hurt us. We're trying to help him and Triston."

"And how much blackmail convinced you to say those words?"

"I haven't been blackmailed Reid." Lexie sighed.

"Right. How much more blackmail to say _that_ ?"

"Reid!"

"Alexis!"

"Don't use my full name Reid!"

"Oh I'm sorry... _Lexie_ ."

"What is your problem. I'm safe, and so is Rissy. I thought you'd actually care and be happy that Adrian and Triston have no plans to hurt us, they're helping us and we them."

"Just tell me where you are so we can rescue you."

Lexie can be heard talking to Rissy, Triston and Adrian. "The old farm a couple of miles out of town."

"Great. See you soon... and say goodbye to those bastards." Reid hung up.

Lexie growled. "Triston, Adrian you guys need to get out of here..."

"What did he say?" Rissy asked irritably. "Stupid Garwin and his ill-controlled temper..."

"...'Say goodbye to those bastards'... you could say that." Lexie repeated.

"Great. When I see him, I'll-"

"No Angel," Triston soothed, wrapping his arms around her. "We'll go."

"We'll get Chase later. You know where to find us." Adrian asked both girls.

"Yup basement of Dorms." Lexie nodded.

Rissy sighed in frustration, obviously unhappy with this solution.

"It will be ok Karis." Adrian smiled.

"I know," the brunette murmured. "Doesn't mean I agree with it. But fine... basement of dorms. You'd _better_ be there guys!"

Adrian swept out the old farm building in an instant after prising Triston off of Rissy, dragging the younger Dhampir behind him. "We will be..." was left hanging on the wind.

"I give the boys five minutes maximum on getting here..." Lexie thought out loud glancing at her watch.

"I say three." Rissy countered with a half-joking smile.

"Uh... I bet you're the one who's right." Lexie laughed resting on a chair.

"Where are we going?!" Tyler groaned.

"Yeah for once I agree with Baby Boy... we're heading to the middle of no where!" Pogue joined in the complaining.

Reid growled loudly, cutting off their complains.

"I mean... what nice scenery... so fresh and countryish..." Tyler spoke wide eyed.

Pogue stayed silent. Caleb fought back his own growl of irritation, itching to blow off Reid's head; the blond hadn't said a word about where they were going.

Lexie looked out the window. "We have company... fuck, Reid's actually using his own car!"

"Man, he must he serious." Rissy quipped.

Lexie nodded. "He's going to yell isn't he?"

"Geez, Lex." The brunette answered sarcastically. "What gave you that idea? It can't possibly be the look of sheer anger that seems embedded in his face."

"It was just the slightest hint." The blonde cringed.

The other girl bit her lip. "I know. We are _so_ dead."

"A farm? You brought us to a farm... awww Reid's inner child wants to play with the sheep again...." Pogue muttered.

"I'm sorry Pogue," Reid answered sweetly. "Did you just offer to walk back to the dorms tonight, beaten and bruised?"

"Did you want to play tag with a horse?" Pogue couldn't suppress the laugh.

"Or maybe you want to miss your dinner with Kate tonight. I can help you with that."

"I'll shut up now." Pogue made a zipping motion with his lips.

"Good dog," Reid muttered. Caleb felt a grin breaking out on his face, despite the situation.

Pogue growled at the blonde. "Why are we here?!"

"Why the hell do you think?" Was his angry reply.

"He already told you what he thought... to play with the sheep..." Tyler said trying to stop himself laughing out loud.

Caleb, on the other hand, chuckled. The blonde swerved on the road, eyes flickering colour, before he calmed himself with another growl.

"Uh oh." Lexie hid below the window ledge as the car stopped abruptly.

Rissy looked down at her, surprised. "Why are we- hey" She protested as Lexie pulled her down as well.

"Car... Reid... angry... powers..." Lexie spoke slowly as if to get her point across.

" _Oh_ ." The brunette's face paled.

"I'm scared... if we don't make it through this.... I love you Rissy and if we both die... who the hell is going to feed Reid?" Lexie grinned.

The sisters started laughing madly.

"What's that noise?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Baby boy," Reid intoned solemnly. "It's what we, with the power of _smartness_ , call a girl _laughing._ "

"But whose?"

"Think, Tyler." Caleb spoke slowly, realisation dawning on him. "What girl - or girls - would be out in the middle of a farm? Why Reid would be here?"

"Oh... I think I was having a Reid moment... of course Lexie and Rissy..."

"Reid moment," Pogue snorted. The blonde was already slamming the car door shut, looking around angrily.

"We're going to die... well I'm going to die... I love you Rissy!" Lexie said shakily when the laughter died down.

"We'll be fine," Rissy soothed.

Reid kicked the door down angrily.

"God save us!" The brunette whimpered, clinging to Lexie tightly.

"Let's hide!" Lexie whispered rushed to Rissy.

"Oh no you don't!" The blonde male roared, dashing over to them.

"Scatter!" The older Danvers girl jumped up and ran.

Rissy obeyed, rushing in the other direction. Naturally, Reid ran for Lexie. Said girl ran upstairs and hid in the most obvious cliché place - the closet. Her breath shook as Reid's steps slowed to a stop nearby, blocking the light at the bottom of the closet door. "Where are you hiding, Alexis?" he snarled. She placed a hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing.

"Answer me Alexis!"

Lexie bit her lip in fear. Reid could be really scary when he was angry.

" **Alexis Danvers** !" Reid thundered, hand reaching for the door.

She closed her eyes and prayed he wouldn't kill her when he found her.

The closet door began to open slowly.

Lexie took a deep breath leaning further back in the closet.

The door opened further, Reid's growl making itself known. "Alexis Danvers, if you're hiding in this closet..."

She felt power flood her veins ready to strike back if he tried anything.

"Stop!" Shrieked Rissy. Reid's hand left the door, his feet pounding in the direction of Rissy's voice.

Lexie sighed in relief and made a mental note to thank Rissy for saving her life. Her head falling against the wooden back of the closet as he breathing steadied.

A loud yell interrupted her thankful thoughts, followed by Rissy's terrified scream.

"She saved my life, my turn to save hers..." Lexie climbed out the closet and walked down the stairs.

"Triston!"

Lexie flew down the rest of the stairs and burst into the living room. Her sister kneeled, sobbing, over a motionless body; Reid stood before them, an arm outstretched, shock on his face. Lexie screamed in fear of Reid may have just done and what had just happened.

"Triston!" Rissy cried, shaking the body. "Triston, answer me!"

"Triston?" The blonde girl slinking down to Rissy's side and the Dhampirs. His face was white; his eyes closed. But thankfully, his chest moved up and down erratically, an indication that he was still alive.

"What did you do?!" Lexie turned to Reid growling.

"He stepped out in front of me," The blonde whispered. "Out of nowhere, arms spread, _protecting_ her..."

"You were going to hurt Rissy?" Lexie's eyes widened. "Would you have hurt me?"

"No!" Reid protested. "I..."

"Tell me Reid, what would you have done if you had opened the door of the closet and saw me there?"

"..." The blonde looked distraught. "I wouldn't have-"

The look reflected in the girl's eyes before him showed fear.

"I'm sorry I made you mad..." Lexie whimpered softly.

"Lexie..."

"I never meant to make you mad. I was trying to tell you I was ok."

"Lexie, it's not you!" He interrupted.

"Really? You just sounded so angry... I thought I was going to have to use my powers to stop you..." She shook her head to herself softly.

"It's those two _idiots_ , not you." He soothed, trying to draw her into his arms.

"They aren't the bad guys Reid." She muttered allowing him to pull her close.

"They kidnapped you!" He argued.

"Yeah my necks still sore..." She admitted softly.

Reid pulled her closer. "I'll slaughter them."

"They said they were sorry... you know I'm all about second chances... and boy do you get possessive..." Lexie kissed his cheek.

He kissed her back. "Lexie..."

The door burst open; Caleb's eyes roamed the room, resting on Triston, while Pogue and Tyler stared, a little out of breath.

"Hey big brother..." Lexie buried her face into Reid; knowing if Reid was like that before, Caleb would nearly be worse.

"What's going on?" He asked angrily.

"Uh, Reid's hugging me? He nearly killed Triston... um I thought I was going to die?" Lexie said calmly as possible.

"...What?!"

"I love you..." Lexie tried.

"I love you too," he answered, "Which is why I'll personally assist Reid in slaughtering them.

"Awesome!"

"Hell no! If you do that will have sex with Abbot..." She said and cringed at the thought.

"Ew!" All the males in the room shuddered.

"Your choice..." Lexie smirked.

"...fine," Reid agreed reluctantly. "No slaughtering."

"I knew you'd come round to my way of thinking..." Lexie smiled, thankful of Reid's possessive nature and the fact Caleb hated Abbot.

Triston groaned, prompting a gasp from Rissy. "Triston?" she asked, worried.

"Get him to Adrian? You know where to go... I'll keep the boys here..." Lexie whispered to Rissy.

Rissy softly replied, "Thanks Lex. Come on..." With that, she managed to pick Triston up, bridal style, unnassisted. The male in her arms smiled weakly, raising a hand and placing it on her cheek softly.

Out of nowhere, Tyler saw red; and amidst shocked cries and a worried scream, he dived forward...

"Let him die Rissy." Tyler said, his eyes pitch black.

Lexie stepped back in fear.

Rissy stumbled back beside her, trembling. Yet she held onto Triston tighter. "No."

Lexie let her power take over. "If it's the daughters against the sons then so be it Tyler."

Tyler threw them back so Triston and Rissy were separated.

"Triston!" The younger Danvers sister cried. His body met the floor with a thud, and Triston winced, too weak to move. Lexie stood fast and waved her arm fast sending Tyler back against the wall. Tyler stood and sent Lexie flying against the window shattering it; and lifting Triston with the power.

" **Triston**!" Rissy screamed. She dove at Tyler, knocking him down; too emotional to even think of using her powers.

"What am I doing?" Tyler muttered shaking his head.

"Tyler, no!" The brunette sobbed, clinging to him. "Don't hurt Triston! He saved my life!"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Tyler cried softly holding Rissy close. She stayed wrapped in his arms, soaking his shirt with desperate tears. Lexie took in a sharp breath.

Tyler kissed Rissy's forehead. "I didn't mean to, it wasn't me... some strange power took over..."

"Just don't hurt him," She whispered.

"I won't. I just hope I haven't critically hurt him" Tyler mumbled into her hair.

"Triston..." Rissy's hands tightened their hold on Tyler's shirt.

"...Reid..." Lexie whispered even quieter than a whisper.

"What have I done..." Tyler cried.

"Yeah?" The blonde tore his eyes away from Tyler, and gasped. "Lexie!" Reid tore over to her side.

"My back... it hurts..."

He laid her down on the floor, face first. "Hold still," Reid soothed, running a hand over her back.

Lexie took in a pained breath. "That hurts... don't pull out the glass..."

Tyler let Rissy up to go check on Triston. The brunette was instantly by his side, checking his vitals. Reid began to heal Lexie's wound as best as he could.

Lexie leaned herself against Reid gently. it didn't hurt as much and for that she was thankful. She grumbled in the lessened pain and kept herself close to Reid. She watched and Tyler paced frantic. The Danvers twin knew that Tyler must have been possessed by something, he had never hurt anyone no matter how mad he was before.

Rissy gave a cry of despair. "Triston!" She wailed, clutching his hand. " Triston, no!" All heads turned sharply to watch the scene, Triston's body lifeless and his chest still.

"Rissy?" Tyler stepped towards the crying girl. His heart went out to her and he felt so low. He felt the deep and penetrating guilt, this was his fault. He didn't know how it had happened. But for Rissy's sake he would.

With a muffled sob, and clutching the hand to her chest, Karis Clearwater shed tears for someone she'd known only for a week.

But that week had lasted a lifetime.

**-Christmas that same year-**

"Merry Christmas!" Lexie shouted coming down the stairs. "What's he doing here?" she nodded her head towards Reid. "I thought we were having a family Christmas?"

"I am family," the blonde answered nonchalantly. To prove his point, Reid slithered over to Lexie and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her softly.

Caleb growled under his breath, none too pleased, but the blonde didn't care too much for Lexie's older brother and his 'safety first' warning.

"Rissy! Save me!" Lexie giggled and stuck her tongue out at Reid.

The youngest Danvers sister turned her head away from the happy scene. She fiddled with a stray breadstick from the buffet table Caleb had set up earlier, but said nothing to Lexie. Rissy hadn't quite been the same since that day.

"Rissy?"

She didn't answer.

Lexie moved over beside Rissy and sat down. "Sis? talk to me. Try have fun today. At least have fun today of all days..."

"It's not the same," She murmured in reply, not looking up. "He's not here."

"He was never here to celebrate christmas with us before ever anyways. This is your first christmas with me and Caleb. We want you to enjoy it." Though Lexie felt for Rissy, she wanted her sister to forget about Triston for at least one day, she wanted to see Rissy smile again.

/You know that's not what I meant Alexis./ With that, Rissy got up and left the room.

Lexie swallowed deeply trying not to let threatening pre-tears fall. "You know what Rissy. I'm tired of trying to do everything I can to make you smile and you never do." She got up and walked back up stairs. "No one talk to me until boxing day." with that she slammed her bedroom door and collapsed in tears. She hated seeing Rissy so upset and being able to do nothing.

Reid grimaced, looking at Caleb. "Do something," he muttered. "You're their sister."

"And you're her boyfriend," grumbled Caleb, who wasn't exactly in a happy mood himself.

"Oh, so _now_ I'm the boyfriend? Does that give me permission to-"

"Don't even think about it Garwin!"

Mrs Danvers just stood from her seat and walked over to the sherry cabinet. She couldn't handle her children. She just couldn't.

Walking outside in the snow, Rissy sighed as she felt a snowflake land on her nose. The girl felt miserable. _Heartache, without a cure._ Glancing at the ground, Rissy could only think about what the New Year would bring. Though it would never be enough for her.

Lexie put her earphones in and used to make the volume go even louder in her ears. This was the worst christmas ever and to top it of she felt like ther world's worst sister.

___________

From a lonely mountain completely caked in snow, a pair of red eyes gleamed sadly in the starlight. Guilt pooled deeply within them, but the cloaked stranger kept climbing. As far away as he could get; that was his goal. That had been the promise made between them all, and he chose to stick with it. Unfortunately, the guilt would stay with him for eternity.

Such is the Curse Of The Dhampirs.

* * *

**The end!! Phew finished, as always please READ and REVIEW!**


End file.
